Blue Exorcist: The Witch
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: MaddHasAHatter (Wattpadd) / SlytherinJess (DA) / TheBlueMoonRose (Fanfiction) Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" Alternated Universe 'AU' Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd Pairings: Main Pairing: LuciferxOC Side parings: YukioxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author: MaddHasAHatter (Wattpadd) / SlytherinJess (DA) / TheBlueMoonRose (Fanfiction)**

**Warnings: "Contains Mature Content " Alternated Universe 'AU'**

**Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

**Pairings: Main Pairing: LuciferxOC**

** Side parings: YukioxOC**

**Summary: Not all witches are bad and worship Satan. The magical council that has been around the world for decades to protect the world from darkness and helps out of the True Cross Order once in awhile. One magical family, the Mikclouds, stand above the rest has one of the most powerful and respect Magical families in the world.**

**The head of the Mikcloud family sends his niece to true cross academy where Mephisto is know her guardian, after an instant with her magical powers going out of control. She then attends school where she meets Yukio and Rin, but Yukio already knew her when Shiro was a live from meeting her on a mission with Shiro a couple of years before his death and why does Lucifer want her blood so bad?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 'True Cross Academy'**

Mephisto sat on the couch in his office facing the TV screen. He had a smart TV with a built in Wi-Fi and app program, he was on Skype using it for a meeting he could not attend in person. He was waiting from a call coming from the man he has gonna have a video meeting with.

A smile came across his face has that man called him.

Of course, Mephisto right away answered, a young man in his late 20's, red hair, green eyes. Red plaid long sleeve shirt with a white v-neck underneath. Black skinny jeans and black converse.

The man sat there with his legs crossed on old Victorian blue pattern couch. Mephisto smiled "Lord Jetter Mikcloud, its good see you again" Mephisto placed his right hand his chest bowing slightly.

"Mephisto" Lord Jetter breathed "I've asked you to do this video chat with me because something happen over here, that I need you to look after someone for me" Mephisto raised his eyebrow "Oh? Pray do tell"

"My niece" Lord Jetter said, Mephisto smiled "Ah, your lovely niece. Such a beauty she is. Do tell what about her?" Mephisto asked Lord Jetter.

"I need you to look after her, she is not save here anymore" Lord Jetter said with a frown.

Mephisto just looked at him "you want me to watch over your niece? A son of Satan to watch your niece?" a smirk came upon his face "My, My Lord Jetter have you became that desperate for someone look after your niece?"

Lord Jetter gave Mephisto a nasty glare "silence demon, you should remember who you are fucking talking to. I can send your ass back to hell easily. I was not named the head of the family for nothing, now I will ask you has a friend…" he voice was soft now "please… you know who is after her"

Mephisto closed his eyes and sighed "Very well, besides by coming here I think meeting her favorite twin would be good for her" Mephisto said with a grin.

Jetter glared "I see you already know that she had meet Yukio Okumura couple of years ago when me and her where helping him and Shiro? I heard about what happen to him… he was a good man"

Mephisto looked away "Yes me and him were good close friends… and yes I knew about her encounter with yukio. She should stay in the same dormitory has them, it does after all have a girl's bath in it" Mephisto smiled.

Jetter then sighed with annoyance "Whatever, she will arrive with me in two days then I'll explain everything to you more, goodbye Mephisto" the call ended.

Mephisto sat there with a grin on his face "My, My what amazing turn of events happening I can't wait to see what her true power holds"

~Two days later, at the boys dormitory~

"What are you doing?" Yukio looked down at his older brother, Rin was laying down on his bed on his side leaning on his shoulder. He had one of Yukio's manga's in his hand. Rin blinked at his little brother "Reading…" Yukio right away gave him a stern look "what about your homework?" Rin then made a pouting face "I'm taking a break"

Yukio's hand snapped quickly down and to the book from Rin's hands "HEY what the hell?!"

"Do your work know, you're behind on your homework brother" Yukio looked down at him a stern ass glare that made Rin get up and be face to face with him making a fists.

Then they both jumped has they heard Yukio's phone go off, Yukio answered it fast "Yes? Yukio Okumura here… Yes sir, I'll be there soon" Yukio closed his phone putting it away and turning away from his brother.

Rin watched him "Work?" Yukio nodded and gathering his stuff "Can I come?"

Has yukio put his jacket on he sighed "Why?" "Well I'm already field tested come on Yukio.. I'll do my work when we get back!" Rin shouted waged his tail.

Has Yukio was done he looked at his brother and sighed "Very well come on get ready ill meet you down stairs" Rin's face lit up and right away started to get ready. Yukio walked down stairs and did not even have to wait long Rin was already running after him with his uniform on and his sword on his back with a that goofy smile on his face.

Has they left the building Yukio and Rin walked a fast pace "So where are we going?" Rin asked his brother "To the forest, there's a demon problem" Yukio said.

It didn't take them long has Yukio quickly took out his guns starts shooting "Rin don't take out your sword..." Yukio said with a stern look, Rin nodded and stood behind Yukio watching, then notices Mephisto sitting on a stomp with a smile watching everything. Rin walked over to him and sat down next to him, which was not that far from Yukio standing shooting demons.

Then a huge demon started to form "Everyone! Use the holy water bombs!" Yukio shouted

"Well Rin I knew you would want to come with him" Mephisto said Rin was about to answer has Dark swirling clouds start to form above the demon "Mephisto! Look" Mephisto looked and smirked. Rin right away jumped up "What the hell is happening?"

He pulled a whistle and blew it "Exorcists fall back over here or you get will hit by the spell!"

Yukio right away ran over to them "Mephisto you knew" Yukio looked shocked but had a pissed look, Rin looked confused "waits happening?!" The exorcist where already by Mephisto has a bright green light envelops above has someone came from the tree behind them, it was a girl. Her eyes were glowing green. They all look has she walked past them and stopped in front of them

Rin looked confused "Who the hell…?" he looked at Yukio who had his eyes widen and heard "It's her…" "Yukio?" Rin looked confused has everyone stared at her he can hear the exorcist whispers "It's her…"

"Yeah the Lightning Princess…" an exorcist said

The girl bows down and points her hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. Then begins to slowly move their right hand until it points upwards has a green magical circle appeared, the demon.

"Soilsiú Dhiaga!" the girl shouted in Irish, her voice echoed throughout the air.

Humongous green lightning beams emerge, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the green lightning beams hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong gust of winds and green lightning.

Every Exorcists gasps in shock has this happens, Mephisto smirked the whole time. Has the light dime all the way down and the dust and smoke disappear also leaving a large crater in its wake, leaving everyone with gapped mouths. The demons were all done, there was nothing left.

"My! What amazing light show don't you all think?" Rin jumped has someone was next to Mephisto, Rin blinked at the young man he to be in his late 20's. He had a cane to his side and had a smile on his face "Who are you…?" Rin asked.

The man looked at Rin "My name is Jetter Mikcloud and you must be Rin Okumura. I've heard so much about you" Rin just blinked at the man with a confused. Mephisto stood up clapped his hands "That's all exorcist you may leave, everything is done here"

The exorcist looked at him them then turned and walked away. Yukio stood there staring at the girl, her eyes weren't glowing green anymore.

Her red velvet hair waved with the wind. The girl turned to them, her eyes were a deep radiant green color.

The girl had a white shirt with a black lace cardigan over the shirt, black shorts with knee high socks and black converse. She had a silver lightning bolt and pentagram necklaces on.

Mephisto smiled and bowed "Lady Jess its honor to meet you, welcome to true cross" the girl blinked at the demon then saw Yukio staring at her, a smile came on her face "Hello Yukio"

Yukio blushed, Rin caught "Hello Jess"

Rin blinked between them "Wait a minute…. You know each other?!" Rin pointed at them both.

Yukio nodded not taking his eyes off Jess, who smiled at him "It's been a while…" she said, Yukio smiled "Yeah…" "I heard about Shiro…" she frowned "I'm sorry"

Yukio shook his head "It's okay…" Rin just kept blinking at them.

Mephisto clapped his hands again "Alight I think a meeting is in order, Yukio, Rin, Lady Jess and Lord Jetter lets all go to the dormitory and have dinner"

"Wait what…?" Rin looked confused more.

~In the dormitory~

They all sat down at the table, Rin and Yukio were sitting next to Mephisto were Lady Jess and Lord Jetter were sitting in front them.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?!" Rin shouted "Just who are they?!" Rin pointed to them. Jess has her arms crossed with her eyes closed ignoring everything.

Lord Jetter sat there with a smile "My aren't you loud… If you want to know who we are then don't shout" Rin glared at him

"Boys, this is Lord Jetter Mikcloud, a power Scottish Lord and from a powerful magical family that has been part of the order for decades"

"Magical families…? You mean their witches?" Rin asked "Yes, you can say that. We are not the only magical family there is many more and a magical council watches over the world and protects it from evil. To be honest the Magical council is more powerful than the Order and could easily shut the Order down if necessary but we do help out the order if they need it. A Lot of members in magical families are known to join the Order however it is true that the order still does witch trails but only if that witch had done dark magic"

Rin blinked "Oh I see…" "Or even mating with a demon could be consider a taboo and you would be tried for it" Rin bite his lip "yeah I know…"

"Know then the reason why they are here, Rin this is Lord Jetter's niece, Jessica Lightning Mikcloud" Rin looked at the girl who still had her arms crossed and eyes closed "She'll be hiding out here at true cross"

Yukio's eyes widen in shock "Wait what? Why? Did something happen…?" Jetter nodded "Yes, Lucifer, your older brother is after her. Satan wants her" Jetter pointed to her.

Rin and yukio's mouth gapped open "Wait what?!" Yukio stood fast knocking his chair back has he shouted "What do you mean?!"

"Calm down Yukio" Jetter said with a stern voice "No I will not, bring her here would be save?! He" Yukio pointed to Mephisto "Might tell him!"

Indeed Yukio and Rin knew that Mephisto is there older brother along with Lucifer and Amaimon "I assure you Yukio I will not tell Lucifer nothing, not even father. I owe a life debit to the Mikcloud family and it's time I use it"

"Wait Yukio just tell me how you know this girl?" Rin asked Yukio frowned "I meet her 3 years ago before Shiro died it was on a mission…" he blushed right away.

Rin saw it "Why are you blushing…?" then he looked at Jess who was also blushing and then gasped "You two…? What the…?"

"They kissed" Jetter smiled "Ahh I remember like it was yesterday! It was so cute! Being 13 and having such a cute kiss"

Rin gasped again "What?!" Yukio looked away blushing "Ahh I remember the story what Shiro told me that you thought she was the most gorgeous creature you ever laid your eyes on and thought she was an angel" Jetter chuckled, Rin blinked at his brother "No way…"

Yukio blushed more "I was 13! God can't you all just drop it…"

"Oh you saying you wouldn't wanna kiss her again?" Jetter smirked "She is single after all AH! You two would make such a lovely couple! OW!" Jess smacked her uncle on the back of the head "Shut the hell up!" she shouted even redder then Yukio and ran out of the room.

"Way to go Lord Jetter" Mephisto laughed "Ow.. that hurt…" Jetter rubbed the back of his head, Mephisto smiled "anyways, she will be attending school with you boys and living in this dorm with you of course a floor up then you, there is a large bedroom on the upper floor"

"Wait there is?!" Rin shouted "Yeah it's a head dorm room for the dorm adviser which you don't have one so she will taking that room, she's a girl and would need her privacy more then you" Mephisto said.

Yukio sighed "tell me everything about why Lucifer wants her…" Jetter frowned "because what she is…. Jess was born with an incredibly amount of magical energy to powerful for her body if one click goes off like later this summer her magic to act.."

He frowned of the memory but continued

"Her magical core cracked and poured out, along with her Psychokinesis she almost destroyed the manor… she managed to destroy a singer room into dust… So I had no choice to seal half of her powers away with the chains of Aurora" their eyes widen.

"The Chains of Aurora?" Yukio asked.

"Yes the Chains of Aurora, it was created by the Fonder of the Mikcloud family, the chains are used to seal magical power away. Only the person that places them on that person can only remove them. Jess knows what I have done, isn't too happy but she is okay with it"

"Your Niece is that powerful..?" Rin asked and he nodded

"Yes of course.. Most of the family fears her really… and she end up hating herself…. It's not just magic that makes her powerful that makes her hate herself it's her Psychokinesis and her telepath ability's that she barely can control… She is the reincarnation of our fonder… Regina Mikcloud. Regina Mikcloud was the only known Witch to have a strong magical aura, Jess's magical energy flow is a perfect match with that of the founders. Lucifer wants her for Satan, with her magical power he can force the gate open and what scares her that Lucifer said 'One day I will claim you' Over the summer at the manor… that's what happen when her magical power went haywire because Lucifer tried to kidnap her lucky I was able to have River drive him off"

"River…?" Rin looked confused "Ah yes.. our family guardian dragon deity" Rin mouth gapped open "What?! A dragon deity?!" Jetter nodded "Know then since I placed the chains on her, her magical aura has been in check but she is no longer save at the manor so that's why she will be here at true cross" Yukio crossed his arms "Thank you for telling me, if you excuse me" he left the room "Yo Yukio" Rin was about to go after him when Mephisto stopped him.

"Rin let him be, he went to go find Her. Why don't you start cooking dinner Rin, I'm sure everyone is hungry" Mephisto said with a smile on his face.

Outside Jess stood looking up at the moon "Jess" she looked down but did not turn her head "I guess you know what happen to me over the summer…" Yukio walked closed to her "why didn't you contact me…?"

Jess frowned "I see he didn't tell you the rest of it… I couldn't I was in a induce magical coma… for the rest of the summer I woke up a month ago. Japan's summer is more different then back in Scotland or America… after school in June had ended for the year I went to my uncles in Scotland around July when it happened… I was in that coma for 2 half months" Jess said finally turning around to face him

Yukio frowned "I'm sorry…" he reached out and grabbed her hand holding it, he was blushing and she was blushing "don't be I'm fine" she said looking away still blushing… "Did.. what my uncle said.. about what Shiro said when we… were 13 is it true?"

Yukio right away turn a deeper red and his free hand over his face "I…I" he began to stutter, Jess giggled moved close, leaned up and kissed Yukio on the lips.

Yukio frozed making his hand drop from his face 'she's kissing me….' something in yukio made him lean in into the kiss more wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms moved up wrapping them around her neck. 'her lips are soft..' Yukio kissed her more but then felt an electric shock feeling, it didn't hurt has he felt it, Jess moved back touching her lips blushing.

"Yukio, Jess dinner is almost done" Mephisto's voice came from the door way. Jess right away walked back to the building stepping inside. Yukio blinked turning around only to see Mephisto standing in the door blinking and then smirked

"Yukio oh my"

Yukio glared and stomping over walking past the demon inside and heading to the cafeteria, he looked around and Jump was sitting back down next to her uncle. Yukio walked in more sitting across from her and lord Jetter.

The smell of food filled the air, tummy's started growl from the smell. Has Rin finished cooking he made their plates and served it to the everyone "Dig in!"

Jess looked at it 'Sukiyaki' Jess smiled and digged in her food.

After dinner Mephisto walked Jess up to her room, opening the door Jess walked in enter an entrance hall, which had a closet to her left side. She looked around then walking more has there was other door to the left of her, she opened it. it was a large bathroom area 'my own bathroom… perfect' she walked out going back down the hall only to step in the dining and living room area which was together. There where boxes and a medium round table with two wooden chairs, The boxes were hers.

She walked in more turned around to see she had her little kitchen. 'it's small' only three counters with one sink and a fridge. She turned around to other door off to the left side she walked thought the dining and living room area to the siding door and opened it, it was a medium bedroom where her queen size bed already was set down. There were a 4 boxes stacked, Jess walked over to the window opening it, have fleshing air enter the room.  
"My what a room! OH a balcony too" her uncle talked loud from the living space. The light in the living room turned on has she sees her uncle walk up to the balcony and opens it.

She frowns 'I'm tired' she thought to herself she walks over to the door turning on the light to the bedroom.

She then notices Yukio and Rin were already in the living room area checking this place out, she sighed stepping out of her room crossing her arms "Alright out all of you I want to sleep it's late" her uncle came back in side, Yukio and Rin turned to looked at her.

"Now don't make me say it again out" she gave them a stern look, her uncle whistled "Okay I'm out before she really does force us" he dashes for the door. Rin looked confused but left, Yukio just stood there "Jess…"

Jess's arms went down "I'll see you in the morning…" she looked away. Yukio smiled walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder "Yeah see you in the morning, night" he kissed her check and left the room, Mephisto stood there holding her school uniform "for school" he placed the uniform on the table and left closing the door behind him.

She waved her hand had the front door clicked to lock. She stepped over t to the table looking down at the uniform 'he knew I didn't like pink so he got a girl version of the boy uniform..'

White elbow length white school shirt, boy version necktie, boy black uniform jacket and a black skirt. She smiled the frowned seeking to her knees "why me…?" she whispered "why did I deserve this…?"

'meow' Jess gasped and turned her head and smiled, a black cat with yellow piercing eyes looked back her "Sabrina you followed me"

'Of course your my master Lady Jess' the cat said telepathically back, Jess giggled "we have some unpacking do, help me?"

Sabrina meowed 'Of course my lady just say the word and I will transform' "transform" Jess said.

'Yes my lady!' then there was a puff has Sabrina transformed into a human child of maybe 10 years old with black cat ears and a black cat tail wagging behind her. Her top consists of green and black jacket with a white bow tie and wears a black skirt. She was barefooted she had her hands on her his "Alright my lady let's get unpacking" she pumped her fists. Jess stood up "Alright, it's only 9pm let's try and unpack what we can for the night "Yes!"

~Morning~

'My lady wake up!' Sabrina jumped on her while Jess was still in bed, Jess groaned "What time is it?"

'5am, my lady you must get up and get ready' Sabrina said pawing at Jess's face.

"Alright, stop that" Jess said getting up "I need a shower…" she got up taking off her pajamas and walked to the bathroom naked grabbing a towel from the closet. She walked into the bathroom, turned on the water fixing it to be nice and warm then hopping in.

After washing her hair and body she got out, wrapping her towel to her body and heading back to her room. has she gets into her room she takes the towel and starts drying herself then wrapping her wet in the towel. She walked over to the dresser taking out black bra and panties, matching set. Putting her bra on she frowned "I hate my boobs, they grew again"

'15 and you already a D size my lady' Sabrina said watching her has she sat on her masters bed.

Jess frowned then put her panties on then started to put her school uniform on. After that she looked at herself in the narrow and narrowed her eyes "are my legs to bare should I wear thigh or knee length socks?" Jess asked her cat.

"Thigh" Sabrina said, Jess nodded going back to her dresser taking out black thigh socks and putting them on. "Alright shoes… I'll decide after I do my hair and make-up"

She walked out of her bedroom back to the bathroom and started blow dry her hair, then straighten a little then doing her make up.

Has she finished she brushed her teeth then raised her mouth out with water. She looked at herself in the mirror "Time Sabrina"

'7am, school starts in an hour' Sabrina said from the doorway.

Jess nodded putting on some chocolate mint flavor lip balm then walking out were her school bag was on the table with her stuff already in it she grabbed it then walked in the entrance hall opening the closet taking out her knee high black studded strappy converse.

"Okay I'm ready" she unlocked the front door stepping out where Sabrina followed has the door closed and locked behind her.

Jess walked down stairs, the sun shined bright this morning, didn't take her long to reach the cafeteria were the smell of filled her nose she peeked her head in and saw Yukio already eating his breakfast she stepped in "Morning…" Yukio stopped in mid bite and looked at Jess and smiled "Morning… did you sleep well?" to be honest, Jess did end up sleeping good even without a fan which she forgot to even pack "Fine I guess I forgot my fan" she stepped only to jump from Rin shouting "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP YUKIO!?"

Jess giggled and sat down next to Yukio where notices a tray was made for her and left for up there. Her hand come up and the tray began to float near her. Yukio watched "I can never get tired of that"

Rin ran in and garbed his tray that sat down "Thanks buddy!"

Jess then felt a demon presence in the room "I sense a demon but its friendly"

"Yeah that would be Ukobach" Rin said stuffing his face, Jess blinked "Oh? Really? That's kool" she stopped has a black cat demon jumped up "Demon but I can tell his friendly too"

'Rin who is she?' Jess smiled "I'm Jess" the demon blinked at her 'you can hear me…?' Rin's eyes widen "You can hear Kuro?"

Jess smiled "Yes and I have a black cat too" Kuro's little mouth opened a little 'you do?' Jess nodded and then whistled has a black cat jumped by her "What the hell? Where did this cat come from?" Rin blinked at it, Yukio shook his head "Did you hear her? She has a black cat like yours too"

"Well not really, Sabrina isn't a demon… she's just a cat with huge amount of magical energy, she has the ability to transform herself into a cat and human at will" Jess said taking a bite of her food "Woo so cool" Jess smiled.

Kuro looked at the cat 'she's pretty…' Sabrina looked at the male demon cat has her tail wagged "Sabrina I want you to stay here and finish unpacking the boxes"

Sabrina turned her head then Sabrina turned and jumped off the table with a puff making the boys and demon cat eyes widen had a little girl appeared.

Sabrina turned "Yes Lady Jess" her voice was cute in Rin's ears and she skipped off humming.

"Oh my god did that just happen…?" Rin asked looking confused, Jess chuckled "Yes"

Kuro jumped down from the table and followed her. Jess finished her food and stood up has did Yukio "Hurry up Rin" Jess and yukio both walked over to the kitchen area and placed the trays down, Jess the cook demon, she smiled and bowed "Thank you for the meal, if I can request a dinner?"

The demon blinked and nodded "old Traven style mushroom pot roast?" the demon smiled and made a thumps up for her. Jess giggled "Thank you" she turned around and walked out with yukio.

Has the got out side Jess turned to Yukio "so is there gonna be crazy fan girls I should be warned about?" Yukio blinked "I don't know… I believe so.. why.. what are …?" he stopped has he started to blushed, Jess blushed "to fast… but we can hold hands…" Rin came out smiling "Alright let go off to school!"

Jess chuckled and they walked together side by side. Rin in the middle, Yukio on his left and Jess on his right.

Has the got the school Rin was already a head of them so Jess and Yukio walked next together, close too.

The girls gasps and glared "Who the hell is she?" one of the Yukio's fan girls whispered.

Jess frowned 'so yukio does have crazy fan girls…' "So what class are you in?" Jess blinked "Oh I don't know I think I'm supposed to go to the main office for my papers" Yukio smiled "I'll walk you there"

Jess smiled "thank you" Yukio reached and held her hand gentle making Jess blush "Come I'll bring you to the office"

He lead into the building, Rin who was grinning "So I hope you like it here Jess" Rin turned around and noticed her and yukio were gone "What the..?! did I lose them?"

"Yo Rin!" Shima waved, he was walking with Ryuji and Miwa. Rin grinned and jogged over "Hey guys what's up?" "Ah nothing just heading to class, walk with us" Shima said "Rin we heard and happen in the forest.. the exorcists are talking about it"

"Yeah wasn't hard not to notice that bright green light from the dorms" Ryuji said. Rin blinked and smirked "Yeah I was there I saw everything"

The boys mouths gaped "you were there?!" Ryuji shouted making everyone looked Rin looked around "Shh man I'll tell you all after school" Rin turned around and walked to his first class.

Yukio walked with Jess through the school making girls and boys gasp and whispers being heard. They stopped by a door that had 'main office' on it. "Well here it is" then the first warning bell rang "I gotta get to class I'll see you later, I hope you're in the same class has me" Yukio blushed.

Jess smiled "Me too" Yukio let go of her hand and turned around and walked away. Jess watched him walk away then turned to the door 'okay jess let's do this..' she opened the door and walked in.

In room A-1

Rin sat down 'I wonder where they went' "Yukio hey!" one of the girls giggled, Rin looked has Yukio walked in and sat down across from Tin "Morning" he smiled

"Morning yukio, who was that girl you were walking with ..?" a girl asked with a huff, Yukio smiled "She's a friend of mine who just started her first day"

"Say Yukio, where is she?" Rin asked him, Yukio turned to his brother "Oh she's in the main office I walked her there"

"Alright everyone sit down and be quite" the teacher walks in, she waits for everyone to sit. Has everyone sits she crossed her arms "Okay then, today we have a new student join us, she moved here from Dundee Scotland, you may come in dear" Jess walked in the boys blushed "she's hot.." I boy whispered, Yukio frowned.

Jess walked next to the teacher "Please write your name on the board" Jess nodded and wrote her name.

'ジェシカマックロード'

Jess bowed "My name is Jessica Mikcloud, it is nice to meet you all"

"Mikcloud? Where have I heard that name before…?" a girl asked "Mikcloud, OH! No way!" there students looked confused "what is it" jess frowned 'shit…'

"Mikcloud! She from Scottish Nobility! It was in the paper the other day I think, the Mikcloud are descends of Scottish royalty!" Everyone gasped "No way!"

Everyone was smiling and whispering "Enough everyone!" the teacher shouted "She is right" Jess said with a sigh "My family do decedent from Scottish royalty but however our family refuse to take the thrown because there is no need to, even if we did my uncle who is the head of the family would step down and make me rule. If you would please there's no need to act like I'm celebrity I'm just a normal teenager girl"

Yukio smiled at what she said, the teacher nodded and smiled "Very well said Ms. Mikcloud there is empty desk next to" before the teacher finished "I would like to set to Yukio"

Rin grinned, Yukio flushed "Ms. Mikcloud there is" Yukio raised his hand "I don't mind, I would like for to set next to me too"

All of the students gasped, the teacher blinked "Oh you know her Okumura?" Yukio nodded "Yes… she's a close friend of mine.."

The teacher crossed her arms again "Very well, Sarah move behind Yukio's brother"

Sarah glared "What?" "Do it" Sarah stood up stomping over to the empty seat. Yukio reached his arm over to the know empty desk and tapped it, Jess then had a sweet smile on her face that made the boys blush at, Jess skipped over and sat down, she looked over to yukio was smiling at her "Thank you" she said to him Yukio grinned "No problem"

Rin sat there watching 'my little brother… no is he in love with her…?'

The class soon began has the rest of the day went by, during lunch, Yukio and Jess walked down to the cafeteria area has jess looked at the food and gasped at the prices "Why so much…?"

"This is a rich kids school" Yukio chuckled "they have lobster… I love lobster…" she smiled digging in her wallet pulling out a black credit card. Yukio blinked "it that a Black MasterCard?" Jess smiled "Yeah, my uncle wouldn't care if I got one high price meal for the first day here is does after all have 4 million in my bank account"

Yukio's mouth dropped "What no way" Jess giggled "Yeah"

Jess bought her ticket and skipped over and handed her ticket over has they make her meal. Jess looked at Yukio was holding a lunch box "Oooo a homemade lunch box! Maybe I should start making my own homemade know"

Yukio smiled 'I forgot she can cook like Rin. "Rin made this, he's an amazing cook" Jess giggled "Really? Then I guess I'll have him make lunch for tomorrow too"

After Jess got her lunch, they sat down at a table and at their lunches together. After lunch, they both headed back for class, at the end of the day Yukio had to go to the cram school with Rin So Jess walked back to the dorm alone.

Has Jess walked she felt people following her and she turned around to see some girls dive behind a wall, she blinked 'Why are girls following me?' Jess sighed "come out I know your following me" Jess said out loud.

Three girls came out, Jess looked at they were girls from school, all three of them were glaring at her "Go on out with it, what do you want?" Jess crossing her arms.

"We want to know why you know yukio!" the girl with the black hair demand.

Jess looked at the girls and then laughed "Whats so funny new girl!?"

"Because your pity threats don't bother me" Jess laughed more only to stop walked over to them and stopped "I've known him since I was 13, me and him are close friends. Know if you excuse me" Jess turned around and walked away from the girls.

She ignored them has they shouted her name and walked back to the dorm. Didn't take her long to back to the dorm, the girls still followed her and were shocked and horrified that she was walking in the same dorm has Yukio.

Jess walked in and right went to her room. getting to he room, she opened it "I'm back" there was no answer, Jess blinked but took off her shoes and walked in the living room area and gasps a little. There was already a loveseat and a 42 flat TV screen and her game systems were all out for her and already cooked to the TV.

Jess turned to the kitchen, walking over and opened the ridge, she smiled it was packed with soda, water and yogurt treats.

"Sabrina" still no answer "Maybe she's out for a kitty walk" Jess walked into her bedroom and change doubt of her school uniform.

Putting on black green plaid Pajama shorts and a black tank top with a built in bra, she slipped her slippers on and left her room to head down the kitchen she was hungry. When Jess got down stairs she decided to go outside in the front.

Outside not far thoughs, same girls were watching the building "Why is she even in Yukio's dorm?" one girl said "Maybe she lives there?" the girls gasped "No way, there no way this is boys dorm…!"

'meow' the girls turned and see a cute black cat with yellow eyes with a green collar that had a pentagram on it "Say why does that cat have a collar like that…?" one girl asked has they all look at the cat.

"Sabrina! Here girl" the girls eyes widen, it was Jess.

"Sabrina!" she shouted again, Sabrina meowed prancing over to her master. The girls watched, has Jess was in front of the building in different clothes. Jess smiled has she sees her cat walking over to her "There's my baby girl" she picked up Sabrina "Come let's go make some cookies and treats for Rin and Yukio before they get back from cram school"

Has Jess disappeared in the building the girls screamed "JUST WHO IS SHE?!" "Who does she think she is!?" "Why is she cooking Yukio's meals!?"

"What are you three girls doing?" the girls stopped and see's Rin standing there looking confused.

The girls stood up fast and pointed to him and angry which made him confused even more "WHAT IS THAT GIRL DOING LIVING IN A BOYS DORM?" the girls shouted all at once.

Rin backed up putting his hands up "Wow there's no need to scream at me… Yukio and I are the only ones living in there so she was placed in our dorm that we do not really mind. Lay off her okay, just because Yukio likes her doesn't" he was shut up by the girls screaming crying "There's no way Yukio likes her!" "That cow!"

Rin's mouth gaped open 'did I just hear them say that? What the hell is wrong with these girls?...'

Rin Shook his head and walked away from them heading inside, and hears Jess talking. "Please can I use your kitchen I wanna make Yukio and Rin cookies for thanks" Rin blinked and walked over to the kitchen peeking in has her head bowed to Ukobach, who was staring at her and then huffed and told her no.

Rin walked in "Yo" Jess's head popped up "Rin aren't you supposed to be at cram school? Where Yukio?" she looked confused.

"Oh cram school was canceled because of a demon problem again by a park, so the students were told to go back home" Rin said walking over to her "Trying to get Ukobach to let you cook in his kitchen?" Jess nodded shyly, Rin looked over to him "Let her cook man" Ukobach huffed 'Fine! Only because you said so" he went back into the kitchen.

Jess smiled "Thanks Rin" and she hugged him quick, walked into the main kitchen area, and started to cook. Rin watched has she was making homemade Chocolate ships.

Ukobach also watched, and noticed she was not doing a bad job. Ukobach also was cooking, he was keeping an eye on Jess's request from last night.

Rin's nose was filled with yummy smells of the pot roast and Jess's Cookies.

Jess scooped up a small spoon full and ate some cookie dough "Mhmm, wanna try some Rin?" Rin's face lit up and opened his mouth and Jess put in a spoon full of cookie dough.

Rin chewed, it was like heaven "Okay that's fucken Good!" Jess giggled Ukobach right away opened his mouth, he wanted to try. Jess smiled and feed him too. He's face lit up like Rin's and said her cookie dough was an amazing, It was time to roll the dough into small little balls on the cookie sheet stick them in the oven, Rin helped her.

The sun was already site, Yukio walked towards the dorms then stopped has he sees his classmates, girls, on the ground crying. He blinked "Uhm you girls okay?"

They quickly snapped their heads up, their faces were so teary that their eyes were red.

"Is it true yukio…?" a girl asked, Yukio looked confused "Whats true…? Uhm are you" one of the girls cut him off "Do you have feelings for the new girl?!" she screamed at him which made him jump a little.

He blinked 'why are they asking me this…? I mean its true I do have..' he stopped himself and put his hand on his heart 'do I? do I have feelings for her… in a romantic way?.. I mean we kissed yesterday… and it felt right…' his eyes widen 'I do love her… I have been since I first meet her…'

Yukio closed his eyes, the girls started at him "Yuki" she stopped dead in her sentence has he turned his head to the girls with a serious look "Yes, I'm in love with her.. I have been since I first meet her when I was 13. If you excuse me girls I need to get back to my dorm so should you night" Yukio walked away leaving there girls dumfounded.

Yukio walked into his dorm only able to stop by the smell of food, he walked over to the kitchen area and see's Jess and Rin laughing "Aww really?" Yukio walked over "what's funny?" he smiled, Jess's smiled "Yukio your back" He smiled back to her "Yeah.." Rin smirked "Well dinner is done so let's eat together" Jess nodded "Yeah" The Yukio looked has he sees cookies on a cooling racks "Are thoughs cookies…?" Rin grinned "Yeah man, Jess made cookies for us" Jess blushed putting her down with a smile "Can I have one..?" Yukio licked his lips "sure" Yukio walked over taking one and taking a bite.

Like heaven in his mouth, his taste buds were melting from such a delicious flavor. "Oh my god this is good…." Rin laughed has he got up making everyone plates.

Sometime after dinner, outside, a hooded figure stood on top of a roof dialing on his phone then putting it to his ear, it rang "Yes it's me, just wanted to call to tell him she's here and that She is seeing one of his half-brothers, Yukio Okumura"

"Thank you, I shell tell the commander" from the other line "no dought he will wanna leave to pick her up. You've done well, do not do anything just play along" The hooded figure nodded "Of course" he hanged up and put the phone away and disappeared into the night.

After dinner, Rin did the dishes after, Jess already went to her room for the night. Yukio and Rin both took a bath then turned in for the night. It didn't take long for Rin to fall sleep snoring slightly.

Yukio laid back on his bed trying to fall sleep but somehow wasn't able too. He frowned has his mind came across Jess, a tiny smile came across his lips 'maybe I should tell her how I feel… I'm never gonna get any sleep if don't get this off my chest..' he stood up removing the blankets and quickly sneaked out of his room, he walked up to Jess's room and notices the lights were still on in her room. _'She's still awake…'_

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps after and the door slowly opened. Jess in the door way blinked "Yukio.. what are you still doing up…?" she looked confused.

Yukio out his head down "I can't sleep.. I need to talk to you about something…. It's important.."

"Oh I see, come on in Yukio" she stepped aside, Yukio walked in. She closed the door locking it, she smiled at him "well come on" she walked to the living room area. Yukio can hear a TV in the background. He walked in the living room and was amazed how well it looked know. 'wow..'

Jess had her hands on her hips "So what do you think?" Yukio smiled "kool, you even have TV and loveseat on here, jealous" Jess laughed "So what do you wanna talk about?" Yukio closed his eyes "I'm… Jess I love you…" he was blushed.

Jess's right hand came up to her mouth "you what…?" she started to flush "I love you…" he said again then looking at her.

'oh my god he just said he loved me…. what do I say back… I love you too?' Jess bite her lip putting running to him and hugging him "I love you too" 'Do I…? of course I do… it's yukio.. the only boy that has meant everything to me'

Yukio hugged her back "I want to be more then friends Jess, be my girlfriend" Jess blushed more but smiled and hugged him more "Yes I would love too" they pulled back at the same time to only lean in and kiss each other with a Romanic kiss.

Something came over her, she kissed him back. Jess wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, Yukio gently wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer into him.

She pushed him back where he fell back on the loveseat she crawled on his lap kissing him back, he smirked with the kiss moving his hands over her ass squeezing, a moan came out of her mouth.

The both let the kiss go, Jess pulled back, her face was flustered. Yukio's face was fluttered also, he removed his hands from her ass and started to moved them up under her tank top. She closed her eye 'why iam I doing this…? it's so sudden…' She thought to herself, she felt his hands moving up and cupping her size D boobs. He fondled her boobs for 2 minutes until he remove his hands from under her shirt, taking off her tank top in the proses.

Yukio bite his lip 'Black Studded Scandalous Push-Up Br' he thought to himself. They fit her boobs perfectly "wait…" she said softly, he raised his eyebrow "you wanna stop…?"

Jess blinked at him and shook her head "Every time you remove a piece my clothing your will have to loose yours to…" she said to him, he smirked "Very well" he lifted up his arms, she smiled and removed his shirt. She licked her lips, him shirtless what amazing… such soft skin. She run her slim fingers on his chest, he hummed in pleasure from her touch.

She got up, she smirked back and started to remove her shorts in a sexy way which made him even more Horner.

She swing her hip pass him wiggling her finger to follow her, he got up removing his pajama bottoms and following her to the bedroom where she was laying on the bed. He crawled over to her hovering her leaning down kissing her.

Jess opened her legs, Yukio laid his lower have down on her and they both started to rub against each other while making out slowly like romantic almost. Not long, the bra that was in his way was gone, he started to lick and suck on her boobs, her moans were heard through his ears, her moans were exotic to him. Reaching a free arm down to her lower half, he rubbed his fingers on her clit, he felt her shiver in pleasure, he leaned back up and started to kiss her whiling rubbing her lower part.

She moved her hands up trailing her fingers threw his hair, which went on for other 2 minutes until her lean up, removed her underwear, and Jess removed his boxers in return. The look in her eyes when she saw him hard on 'Wow….. he's huge…' she bite her lip.

He laughed "I guess, you won't you know?" she shook her head right away and make a gaging sound for her disproval. He chuckled and leaned back down in her open legs. His harden cock was touching her lower tummy "I don't mind besides" he kisses her "I'm already hard has a rock" she giggled. Yukio frowned "I don't have a condom…" Jess blinked "don't worry I know a spell to prevent me from getting pregnant.."

His fingers reach down, touches Jess's vagina, and started to finger her slowly, she moaned softly. He removed his fingers, squeezed more on his fingers and began to rub some on hard on. After he was done, he pulled her legs closer, she smirked at him. He positioned himself at her entrance "Yukio be gentle please…? It is my first after all…" Yukio looks at her and then pushed into her slowly, he bit his lip and she moaned with pure ecstasy. 'oh god he's huge…..!'

Yukio still pushing in her, moaning himself 'god she's so tight…!' once fully in he let her relax and end up answering her question "I'll be gentle" he was being honest with her, he lean down and started to kiss her and started to push in and out of her slowly. She moaned into kiss and kissed him back.

He kept to his word, he was be gentle, they rocked together it was sync with the song that was repeat. She tangled her finger again through his hair has thy rocked together moaning with each trust.

What was once gentle became fast and hard, Jess moaned loudly, Yukio moan leaning back reach down gripping her hips and thrusting into her hard and fast, he lifted her ass a little slamming into her. "Oh god!" she moaned loudly again "Yukio, Oh fuck! Oh god right there" he hit the spot that made her go crazy.

He smirked, kept going at the same speed and hardness while gripping her hips tightly. Her right hand right away came up by her mouth, she bite down on her finger moaning like crazy.

She was cumming he could tell her back her shakiness, he slowed down, releasing her hips leaning down removing her hand and kissing he, she kissed him back.

He then rolled down over where he was laying down and she was on top of him.

She lean up and started to bounce on him slowly, he run his fingers on her hips, Jess went on bouncing and moaning.

He gripping her ass cheek and then smacked one side making jess eyes widen and moaned, she leaned down and kissing him, he kissed back still having a grip on his ass cheeks has she moving her hips hard down on his cock. He started to move his hips up meeting her half way.

They both moan in pleasure, she was coming again "Yukio fuck me more…" she stopped moving her hips, her hips where shaking from the orgasm.

He smiled "Oh I'll fuck you more" he moved her off him, she already was in a position she wanted. She was laying on her tummy with her ass up in the air a little.

He smirked gripping her hips and slamming into her which made her moan loudly "Oh god fuck yeah!" she started to talk to dirty know which he loved to hear her sewer.

He began to slam into her harder and faster than before, her moans was becoming more louder to out rang sound from the music that was playing. She gripped her pillow, Yukio smacked her ass.

"AHHHH!" she moaned.

Yukio fucked her hard for a good extra doggy style for 9 more minutes then switched back where she was laying on her back, he was doing the same fucking her harder and faster. He was close, he could feel like he was gonna come any moment "Oh god I'm gonna…." Yup, they were holding each other tightly, "Come in me…" she whispered making it hard to say no to her. He did five hard thrust into her and had a mega orgasm in her. HE moaned out loud "AHHHH JESS!" moaning out her has he cum, She moaned along with him.

Jess used her telekinesis to turn off all the lights in the apartment, Yukio breathed heavy and panting into Jess's neck. She breathed slowly and shaking from the orgasm.

He finally rolled off Jess, and laid next to her still trying to calm his breathing, she smiled and rolled on his side to cuddle up next to him. He smiled "That was amazing…. We are no longer virgins…" She nodded "Yeah, it was… I can't believe we did that…" he laughed "Yeah me too…" she jumped has the sound of a Sabrina meow at the balcony door, her telekinesis let her cat in then closed the door behind her, Yukio already put the blanket over them. Jess smiled and cuddling more into him He held her in return.

Sabrina looked into the room and her little cat eyes widen in shock jumping on the bed 'My lady…' They both already passed out, Sabrina smiled 'way to go my lady' Sabrina crawled over to them curling on yukio's stomach, Yukio felt it, he reached over and petted her. Sabrina purred and feels asleep herself.

~The next morning, Saturday~

Yukio eyes slowly opened, he felt someone next to him. He turned his head and shock came on his face 'Jess.. wait' he looked around 'I'm in her room… oh know I remember..' he smiled then he noticed he was still naked. he turned to his side reaching over stroking her cheek.

That made her eyes flutter open, Yukio smiled "Morning beautiful" Jess smiled and blushed "Morning" she snuggled into his chest, Yukio chuckled "we should get up… Rin might wake up and question why im not in the room"

Jess frowned "you wanna keep it a secret?" Yukio blinked "No of course not I think he would be upset with himself that I was the first to lose their virginity" that made Jess laugh "that's mean"

Jess stood up removing the blankets and walked out the room "I'm gonna take a shower"

Yukio smiled and got up also, he walked out the room and joined Jess in the bathroom "I'll take one with you" after their shower, Jess changed into black shorts, dark gray shirt and black studded flip flops. they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Has they got down there, there was already two trays waiting, Jess and Yukio sat down and started to eat.

Rin end up waking up and heading down stairs to kitchen, once he go there he stopped dead in his tracks has Jess and Yukio were sitting next to each other. He sniffed the air smelling something he never smelt before. He walked in glaring t them "Morning you two" they both looked up at him, Jess smiled "morning Rin"

Yukio smiled also "Morning brother" there is was the glow in his brother face that he thought would never happen before him. His eyes open and he pointed to his brother "Your glowing!"

Jess right away blushed and looked away, Yukio on the other had was indeed blushing and staring at his brother with widen eyes.

"you did it didn't you…. when!?" Rin shouted, Yukio put his head down "last night" Jess feeling awkward she got up but only to stop when Rin told her sit down and she did "You two decided to have sex while I was SLEEPING?!"

"it just fucken happen! And I'm glad I did it! I love her and she loves me! we are together know!" Yukio stood up shouting back.

"Alright enough!" Jess stood up "I need to take a walk alone" she walked out of the room, headed upstairs to her room where she grabbed her DC Comics Batman Classic Canvas Crossbody Bag that her wallet in.

She grabbed her iPhone putting it in her bag putting on her sin glasses over her normal glasses. She grabbed her room keys, she walked over to the balcony which was open wide. She out outside jumping off the balcony and floated down by using her magic.

Landing on her feet, she started to feel dizzy 'what the…?' she shook her head has her dizziness goes away. 'what was that..?' she took a deep breath and let it out 'I think I'll go to the convenience store and get an ice pop then walk down to the main bridge…'

Jess walked to the nearest store that was near the dorms, a worker who was behind the counter greeted Jess has she stepping inside. Jess smiled and walked over to the frozen treats. She looked has one treat made her smile, she opened it and taking out strawberry shortcake ice cream bar.

Paying for it she left the store and walked towards the main bridge already eating her ice cream bar.

It was a hot day, but the ocean breeze that hit the town felt good. Getting to the main bridge, she was half way done with her ice cream bar. The sound of the ocean and seagulls were relaxing to her ears. Jess smiles walking over to the edge looking out to the ocean. 'I love the ocean' she closes her eyes 'so peaceful'

"Lady Jess" a voice that she didn't expect to hear rang through her ears. Her eyes widen in mortified has her ice cream bar fell out of her hand. She slowly turned her head and saw him standing there with his subordinates behind him.

He stood there wearing a teal, double-breasted military-style suit, complete with a large number of medals pinned to his left breast. The suit comes complete with a tie, upon which a stylized version of the cross can be seen. In addition, he wears cream-colored pants and black knee-high boots, he had his owl like orange curved mask on.

He tail wagged behind him gently back and forth, she can see his piercing demon like eyes staring at her, he backed away has a smile came upon his face which freaked her out. 'how did he find me?!'

Shaking her head she mad a fist in her right hand has green lightning formed around it she looked at him with a furious look on her face "how did you find me?" she asked him.

He raised his right hand putting it over his heart and did a tiny bow "I have my ways my little witch"

She bite her lip "Give it up Lucifer, no matter how many times you come after me my answer will be the same, Why can't you just stay away from me and rot in a whole"

The Female Illuminati member glared at the woman "How dare speak to our commander that way" Lucifer raised his hand to silence her "enough, Lady Jess you will come with me even if I have to force you"

She glared at him quickly pointing her hand to him snapping her fingers has nothing happen. Her eyes widen feeling week for some reason 'what the…? My magic what happen to it…? I can't use it..' she then noticed a shiny bracelet on her wrist

"Feeling dizzy lady Jess?" Lucifer asked her walking over to her, Jess feel to her knees "What did you do to me…?"

Lucifer smiled again "funny thing about magic, it can be easily blocked.. I happen to come across an object that is perfect for you since you have all that magical energy in you" has he got her he kneeled down gripping her chin gently making her look at him "you cannot use your magic from this devise, it quickly starts blocking it the. However, the side effect that you will have on you is you will feel dizzy and faint. I quickly flicked it on you before you can do any magic"

Jess frowned 'no this can't be…. Yukio… help me…'

"I underestimated you couple of months ago when I came to your family's manor to get you, this time I'm prepared" he said with a grin. Jess's eyes were closing 'no.. I'm passing out…'

'Lady Jess..?' it was Sabrina, she was behind the pillar watching everything, Lucifer picked up Jess bridal style "It's time to leave, came make sure no one follows us"

"Yes sir!" his subordinates shouted.

Jess heard her cat 'go to yukio and Rin go Sabrina go…' she mental said to her cat has she passed out.

Sabrina watched Lucifer walk away with Jess, Sabrina nodded has what her master said and took off. 'I must find Yukio and Rin!'

In an hour she was finally able to reach, the dorm has she sees Yukio walking about with Rin "Let's go find her" Rin said "Well it's your fault for yelling at us in the morning!' Yukio snapped.

Sabrina teared 'YUKIO! RIN' The boys stopped has they a little girls voice but only to see Sabrina running towards them then a loud PUFF has Sabrina's human form appears running and tearing "Sabrina…?"

"JESS! Lucifer found her and she's been kidnapped!"

Yukio and Rin's eyes widen in shock but horror "Where!?" Yukio shouted "The main bridge we must hurry or will lose them for sure!"

The boys didn't waste time and took off for the main bridge with Sabrina following them. While on the way there, Yukio called Mephisto telling them Jess was taken by Lucifer and to meet them at the bridge.

The boys reached the main bridge in an half hour and running down it only to be stopped has the half the bridge was destroy. Yukio bite his lip "he destroyed the bridge…."

"How come we didn't hear this bridge getting destroyed…?" Rin looked confused "Oh my… my bridge" Mephisto appeared next to them, Yukio gripped his shirt "Where is she Mephisto!?" Mephisto shook him off "Yukio, I do not know…. I did not know this would have happen, frankly I don't know how he found out she was here… I would never break the owe I have with her family over this… I need to contact her uncle…"

Later, at Illuminati Headquarters, Lucifer enters the lab room where Jess was laying on table has cables were hooked to her. "How is she doing?" walking over to her gentle touching hand, and looked upon black chains around her chest with a pentagram on it then disappeared 'the chains of aurora…'

"She is still out of it, that anti magical devised worked perfectly" Gedōin said with a smile "I see, good"

"What you said about when you faced her months ago, you managed to bite her and got to taste her blood but to only find out after the battle when you had fallen back. You rotting body somehow was cured but not by that much, when I looked at you it was more potent than my elixir… I managed to get a pint of blood from her and mixed it with the Elixir and the charts are off the scale Sir"

Lucifer looked amused but stunned "what will happen if I take this Elixir?"

Gedōin smiled "It will fully cure your rotting body, a witch's blood is powerful. With her it's different, she comes from a powerful long line witches an ancient family Sir, to put it to terms the Mikcloud family are a pure blood witch family and we don't know what else her blood might do"

Lucifer right away took off his clothing while walking over to an empty lab table laying on it "Gedōin, do it"

Gedōin nodded "Yes sir" He placed a cloth over his private area. Not long he was attached to a series of machines has glowing green elixir was flowing through his body. He laid there has his rotting flesh was disappearing before his and Gedōin eyes.

Gedōin studied this "The rotting is disappearing sir…. Amazing'

Lucifer sat up looking at his hand has the rotting disappeared; a smile came across his face "I feel different, like I'm healthy all over again…"

Gedōin nodded "Do you feel anything else sir?" just has the doctor said that Lucifer felt a sharp pain in his chest bite his lip "I feel like this body is changing…."

Gedōin looked at Lucifer has his body started to glow greenish then dimmed down, Gedōin mouth gaped open "No it can't be.. Sir the elixir made this body permanently yours, your no longer possessing this body, the body is now completely yours…"

The pain in his chest went away "is that so..? so this is the power of witch blood… I think father would be pleased"

"This means.. if your father god of demons, Satan, possess a body and the elixir going through that body could make his possession permanent" Gedōin said stunned "What should we do?"

Lucifer closed his eyes "I shell ask for an acutance with my father. How long do I have to be hooked up?"

Gedōin looked at his body which the rotting was gone "for couple of more minutes then I well take you off the elixir and we will see if comes back" Lucifer nodded, and shifted his gaze on Jess 'you are surely special my little witch'

After a couple of minutes, Lucifer was no longer hooked to the machines. Still naked and have the cloth over him he never took his gaze off Jess, Gedōin caught this and smiled "My Lord you haven't taken your gaze off the witch"

Lucifer nodded "she is amazing, I want her" Gedōin blinked "you want her…? Are you going to do what your father did then? Mate with a human?"

Lucifer got off the table holding the cloth against him then picked up his boxers and slipping them on "she's not just a human Gedōin, she's a witch. It's not every day a witch like her will fall into one of the prince of Gehenna laps" he walked over to her "take her off the machine, I will take her with me into my quarters"

"Yes sir" Gedōin walked over and started to unhook Jess from the machine. "I want you to get the magical devise, and place it on her wrist. She won't be able to use her magic again"

"Yes sir" Gedōin finished "She's all yours my lord" Lucifer walked over to her side leaning down scooping her up in his arms holding her bridal style and Lucifer left the Lab.

Back at True Cross Academy, Yukio was pacing back and forth in Mephisto's office.

Rin frowned watching his brother pacing, Mephisto sitting behind his desk couldn't even take a sip of his tea which got cold.

"Brother your gonna make a whole in the floor with all that pacing…" Rin frown, Yukio seemed to ignore him, all three of them jumped has the door busted open and Jetter stormed in with a pissed off look on his face and right away walked up to Mephisto "You told me she would be save here! How in the hell did he find her here!?"

Mephisto gulped "I don't know Lord Jetter, you told me that the chains around her pervaded him to even locate her, that it had a barrier around her"

"River!" Jetter shouted and a green light appeared in the room, Mephisto felt week right away 'the deity dragon… the Mikclouds dragon guardian'

Rin felt somewhat weak "Why do I feel week… and what is that…?" Yukio's eyes widen "a Deity…" Rin looked confused "A what…?"

"You called my lord?" River asked "Find her" "forgive me my lord but somehow I cannot sense her presence"

Their eyes widen in shook "What do you mean?" Yukio asked fearing the worst.

"There must be an anti-barrier around her preventing me from finding her, even anti magic barriers work on someone like me" River stated.

Jetter closed his eyes "Lucifer?" "Yes my lord, where ever they are they have that anti magical barrier around there hideout were I can't find them but their last location I sensed was indeed here but that was before they most likely of turned on the anti-magic barrier" River stated again.

Yukio bite his lip "you're a deity… is there any other way...?" River looked at the boy "You, Yukio Okumura have bonded with her so you could be able to sense her"

Jetter turned his head to the boy and glared "you what?" Yukio looked confused "bond what do you mean bond…?" Rin also looked confused

"Bond! Meaning you two slept together! Didn't you boy?!" Jetter shouted.

Yukio stepped back the looked away "yes…"

"But my lord it is only a half bond, they half bond something else it inferring with it…" River said, Jetter looked at her with a confused look "What do" he stopped himself has he remembers… "The night at the manor… months ago when he came to get her… he bite her.. doing that demon clam on her…"

Yukio put his hand over his mouth "you're telling me Lucifer our half-brother… claimed her from a demon bite…?" "Yes.. but it was only a half claim because in the middle of it her magical core cracked… I had to seal it away with chains of aurora… well half her power"

Yukio could not hear what he's hearing "so she already belonged to him…?" "not really Yukio, Love, you two have love that bond will over power that claim Lucifer's put on her. Love is power kind of magic, Lord Jetter use the boy with his love for her he will be able to find her" River said.

Jetter nodded "yes, Yukio I want you to go to that herb shop here and pick up some herbs, River you're making Mephisto passing out with your aura I will call you once we know where she is" River disappeared.

Mephisto gasped "such power…." "You're a full demon Mephisto, being in the presence of her is strong, luckily it did not kill you" Jetter taking a note pad and pen writing down herbs for yukio, he hand it to Yukio "Go get this and come back here I shell make a potion that will help find her"

Yukio took it and nodded, He took off with Rin behind him.

At Illuminati Headquarters, Lucifer walked through he walls carrying his 'witch' bridal style to his room. His subordinates looked confused "Commander…?" he ignored them and right straight to his room.

Has he came to his room, he used his tail to open the door and closed it. He walked over to the bed putting Jess gently down only to walk back to the door locking it. Then he walked back to her and looking down at her _'Such beauty…'_ he sat down reaching over taking off her shirt and then shorts. He looked at her, laying there only in her black bran and panties, her right arm hover her head and her left arm over her stomach.

Lucifer blushed "Maybe I should wait until she's awake it's the polite thing to do" he looked away only to hear a groaning, he looked has she turn sat up rubbing her eyes, he smirked 'she woke up fast'

Jess rubbing her eyes then put down her hand "where iam I..?" her eyes opened only see face she wish she didn't see. She right away backed up into the corner of the bed _'I still can't use my magic…'_ she frowned then her eyes widen has she notices she was just in her underwear. "What the…?" then she looked at Lucifer has he was on his boxers, Lucifer watched her and raised an eyebrow has she made a fist 'she looks angry'

"You disgusting PERVERT!" She shouted through a punch at him only to miss has he moved his head to avoid the punch. He quickly grabbed her hand pulling her to him "Calm down, I didn't do anything I wanted to wait until you wake up"

"Let me go!" she tried to pull her hand back only to be pinned by him on the bed.

Her eyes widen in fear "What are you doing…?" He smirked "I thought you would figure it out by know" she gasped "NO! I already have someone!"

Lucifer raised his eyebrow again "Oh and who is it?" Jess bite her lip "someone who is better then you!"

Lucifer glared down with a smirk "You mean one of my half-brother, Yukio Okumura?" Jess frowned "How did you know …?"

Lucifer chuckled "I have my ways to know, the first day you came to the true order I was informed right away"

"a spy… there's a spy..?" Jess asked shocked, Lucifer nodded "oh yes"

She to get free "Just stop! Let me go!" Lucifer leaned down close to her lips "I think I need to redo that demon claim on you" a worried look come on her face has he leans down and kisses her.

The kiss was forceful but gentle and soft, Jess blushed _'no! this can't be happening! I don't want this! I want Yukio! YUKIO!'_

Back at Mephisto's office, Yukio and Rin soon returned with the herbs he needed. Lord Jetter started to mix stuff together, Yukio, Rin and Mephisto watched him.

_'YUKIO!'_

Yukio's eyes widen and looked around _'jess..?'_ "Jetter I just herd Jess's voice I think something bad is happening to her…" has he felt cold . They all look at him "you heard her..?" Rin asked, Yukio nodded "Something happening…" Yukio then gasped and felt a sharp pain in his chest falling to the ground, they looked all shocked worried. Rin knelled down "Yukio?! Whats happening?"

Jetter looked angry "Lucifer, I think I know what he's doing he's try to fight the claim on her, I must hurry"

Mephisto raised his eyebrow "I never knew my brother would go this far to claim someone has his… he acting like father which is weird… maybe he does have feelings for your niece Lord Jetter"

Jetter bites his lip "I will not let my niece be taken by the king of light! Mephisto hand me your map of Japan!" Mephisto nodded and grabbed the map of japan has Jetter was done "Alright Rin help him in the circle and remove his shirt"

Rin helped his brother to the middle of the circle and unbuttoning his brother shirt. Yukio panted in his "How is he redoing the claim?"

Jetter frowned taking his finger dipped in the potion and writing a symbol on his chest "Okay this spell will help find her"

"You never answered my question" Yukio panted, Jetter frowned "I think you know Yukio…" Yukio frowned.. "So Lucifer is raping her…?"

Rin gasped "What..?!"

Jetter nodded with a sad look on his face "Yes…" Jetter hovered his right hand over yukio and the other over the map "breath yukio calm yourself" Yukio took a deep breath and relaxed himself. Jetter closed his eyes has his both of his hands started glow.

Rin and Mephisto watched has the symbol on Yukio's chest started to glow green "It's working come Yukio"

Yukio's eyes shot up has they glowed blue, Mephisto's mouth gaped open "he has Satan's eyes"

Rin looked has his eyes glowed blue then the symbol glowed that was glowing green turned blue "What the?"

"Jetter his demon powers!" Mephisto shouted "I know the demon side of him his fighting this spell!" Jetter shouted back has blue flames surrounded Yukio, Rin gasped "What the hell?! Blue flames?!"

"One more push!" Jetter pushed more into the spell, then the blue flames disappeared along with his glowing blue eyes. "There it's down"

Jetter move s his hand has Yukio fell back, Rin caught him "Yukio…?"

Yukio shifted his eyes to his brother "Did it work…?"

Jetter looked at the map "It did she's still near true cross like out in the ocean.…" "On a ship?" Mephisto asked "I don't know. But only one way to find out, Yukio, Rin get your shit ready and meet us at the docks it's time to go and get her"

Hours later, At Illuminati Headquarters.

Jess's eyes slowly opened to reveal a dark room, she felt a arm over her. Turning her head her eyes widen in shock but frowned has that arm belonged to Lucifer.

He was laying on the side with the blanket covering his lower half. His blonde hair covered his face has breathing was slow _'he's a sleep…'_ Jess gently removed his arm softly sitting up and getting off the bed… _'I need to get out of here…'_ finding her clothes she quietly put her clothes back on, only to find her bag and flip flops.

Holding them, Jess sneaked over to the door reached over gripping the handle of the door gently _'okay Jess… you can do this'_ she turned it opening the door has the light from the wall leaked through the room, a soft grown from Lucifer on the bed was heard. She closed her eyes, opened then, squeezed through a small crack from the door, and closed it gently.

Out in the hall way she looked saw signs _'main lab, bridge' _pointed to the right

_'mess hall, meeting room'_ to the left. Jess went right, running hoping not running into one.

_'Run Jess, Run!'_ she stopped has to guards were laughing walking towards her, she smirked running towards them quickly fighting them off. Knock them out she grabbed two guns and took off.

Reaching further into the hallway she stopped has the main lab was on the right side of the hallway.

She glared 'maybe something in here can remove this anti magic devise on my arm.' Opening the door she sees a strange looking man, a rather short, rotund man with wide eyes and thick eyelashes, a short, snobby nose, large lips and teeth, and curly, light-colored hair; upon his nose he wears very small, round spectacles. The man was reading a chart, Jess walked over to him and kicked him down which made him yelp putting her foot on his chest, cocked the gun and pointed it at him "How do I remove this from wrist!"

Gedōin gulped "There's one only dives over there that can remove it…" he pointed to a lightning ring that was on other devise. Jess walked over still had the gun on him, "you better not lie to me"

She right away put her arm through it were the lightning started to hit the bracelet and then it clicked off falling on the table.

Her magic was back, it felt good her body glowed green then dimed down, she then noticed machines with glowing green liquid "what's this…?"

Gedōin "My Elixir that cured Lucifer, with the help of your blood witch he was able to take fully control of that body and soon will use it on Satan!"

Then the door to the lap opened Lucifer walked in fully clothed with his top subordinates behind him. He looked pissed, the look he had made a chill go down his spine.

He extend his hand to her "Enough come on" Jess put down her hand and dropped the gun "you veiled my blood and my body… so you goal is use this elixir to revive your father Lucifer..?"

Lucifer sighed "Yes" Jess bite her lip has she started to glow and green lightning formed around her _'she removed the bracelet…. Shit'_

"I will not.. LET YOU!" she screamed has the machine with Elixir started crush and the elixir went everywhere.

His subordinates gasped, Gedōin whined "My Elixir!"

Jess quickly lifted her arm to the snapping her fingers then the wall exploded and quickly ran through. Lucifer acted quickly and ran after her.

Alarms went off, has Jess ran through the walls that lead her door where gasped "sky…?" she can hear humming and ran over to the side her eyes widen "A ship!?"

"Jessica…" she quickly turned to see Lucifer standing here with a frown on his face "Please just come back inside with me"

"Why?! All you did was hurt me! so why should even consider such a thing!? You kidnapped! You used my blood to cure yourself, you raped me! And know you gonna use that elixir to free Satan! So tell my Lucifer why in the right mind will I ever help you?!"

Lucifer sighed "Because your mine, once a demon places property on someone or something then it belongs to that demon"

Jess cried "I'm not your property! DEMONS! All they do is cause heart ache! Even your family!" she pointed to him "you were rumored to the most polite out of all the demon kings and this is how you show it by kidnapping and raping a 16 year girl! so to answer you gave me doesn't even answer anything!"

Lucifer walked towards "Fine, you want a better answer then Lady Jess? Then I'll give it you" Jess backed up only to be grabbed by him and pulled into his chest and he kissing her.

Her eyes widen _'this kiss feels different… why..?' _she couldn't move she closed her eyes and couldn't help to kiss him back the lighting swirled around them both _'no! he didn't! he placed a claim on me..!'_

Just then, a huge explosion went off deck making Jess and Lucifer fall to the ground, the ship turned to the side has it lost an engine.

Jess's eyes widen has she rolled off the side, quickly gripped the side has the balance came back and it was stable.

Lucifer stood up "What the hell?" he turned his head and his face fell and running over to Jess has she was holding on to the side.

Jess say this but frowned _'this is the only way to get away from him…'_

Has Lucifer got to her she frowned to him "I'm sorry…" she lit go off falling.

"NO!" Lucifer went to the side seeing her fall, he bite his lip. "Commander!" subordinates ran over to him "Where is Lady Jess?"

He bite his lip in angry, they felt such angry from him "I'll be right back" they looked confused but gasped has he jump dived off the ship "COMMANDER!" they shouted.

In the ocean Jetter, Yukio, Rin and Mephisto where on a one of Mephisto's yacht.

"What did you have River do?" Mephisto asked "To find out where she is, she's right in this spot" he glazed over and saw the dot glowing "What the hall?" they looked confused at him "Whats wrong?" Yukio asked "It saying she's coming closer to us" just then the water to the side started to swirl "what is happening to the water?" Rin asked, Jetter looked "it's her she must of found a way to restore her magic and escaped"

"Look" Mephisto pointed up, they all look up and see Jess coming down in high speed feet first, just then the water shot up caught her feet slow her down. She reached the water standing on it perfectly "JESS!" Yukio shouted, She right away turned her head smiled "Yukio!" she ran towards the boat and using her magic to jump up so high landing on the yacht and into Yukio arms were she giggled but cried "I'm so sorry!"

"No don't be it's okay we have you back" then a huge explosion hit the water has they looked Lucifer stood there on top of their water with white light under his feet.

Mephisto gulped feeling such power from his brother "He's never been this power before not since…. No it can't be…"

Jess help on to Yukio who pointed his gun at him, Rin took his sword out ready to fight him, Jetter looked and glared "Lucifer! How dare you!"

"Silence warlock" Lucifer deadly said "Give me her to me know"

"Like hell we will give her to you!" Rin shouted

Mephisto shook "Uhm Jetter… he's fully healed" Jetter gasped "how can that be! You were rotting out of that body!"

"He used my blood…" Jess said with a frown "You did what Lucifer!?"

Lucifer started to glow with light "I will not ask again give her back to me, I'm not the mood now"

"Oh yeah so I'm, I'm not pleased to hear that you kidnapped my niece and did gods now what to her while you had her, I've had enough, River!"

River appeared making Lucifer very Nervous and aggravated has River floated before him _'shit I'm not ready to fight a deity..'_

"River, teleport us off the shores of Dundee!" Jetter quickly shouted "Yes my lord!" the boat shined and disappeared in a flash of light.

Lucifer closed his eyes has he hears his ship already down "Commander!" Female Illuminati Member shouted, Lucifer sighed walking back over to the his ship jumping up landing on the it "Commander.. what happen?"

"she's gone, set a course to Dundee Scotland" Lucifer said "Sir the ship it needs to get repaired…" He looked away "Very well, start repairing the ship then set a course to Scotland, know!" he shouted walking away from them entering the ship walking to the main lab seeing Gedōin standing there looking at the mess and saw Lucifer walk in "Sir"

"is there any more left?" Lucifer asked, Gedōin smirked "Of course, I made sure to make more in the 2nd lab Sir" Lucifer nodded "I see"

Mephisto's yacht appeared in the bay scaring some seagulls, Jetter frowned "No dought he will follow her luckily I only said Scotland" They look confused and looked around "Where back at true cross.. but you said Scotland…" Rin said

Jetter smirked "I know it was a rouse to get him to go the other way" He laughed, Jess shook her head "can we get something to eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 'Impossible'**

**~2 months later~**

'My lady wake up' Jess groaned "Yeah let me get up…" he slowly sat up feeling sick to her stomach "I don't feel so good…"

Sabrina looked at her with concern 'my lady you feel sick…?' Jess stood up fast walking to the bathroom in a fast pace.

Has she got to the bathroom she kneeled down and started to throw up.

Sabrina walked in 'my lady..?' her master was throwing up… something did not feel right, strolled over and her cat eyes widen in shock "My lady your tummy… it got big"

The throwing up feeling was for gone for the moment, she looked at her cat "What did you say…?"

"your tummy… look" Sabrina said, Jess glazed down and her tummy was indeed big "What the fuck…?"

Sabrina walked over looking at it has she senses such magic from inside her tummy "My lady… I sense such magic inside your tummy, I think we should contact your uncle…"

Jess was about to say something but started to throw up again. Sabrina frowned and transformed into her human form and left the bathroom to find Jess's cell phone.

"Don't let Yukio and Rin now…!" she shouted form the bathroom has she started to throw up again.

Sabrina entered the bedroom finding her phone on the table and dialing #1.

Sabrina put it to her ear and it was ringing "Hello?" her uncle answered "Lord Jetter, it's Sabrina… I think you should come here… It's Jess something has happen to her, don't let the boys know no one know quickly" Sabrina hanged up putting the phone down and walking back over to her master. Who was throwing up and won't stop, Sabrina sat down rubbing her back "my lady it is possible you're pregnant…?"

Jess could not answer but to throw up, Jess's eyes widen has there was a knock at the door. Sabrina right away was up on her feet and ran to the door "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Yukio, Sabrina let me in, Jess hasn't showed up for breakfast yet" Yukio's voice came from the other side of the door. Sabrina frowned "Sorry yukio but Lady Jess wants to stay home today, please go to school I'll look after my master"

"Look after her…? Is she sick?" Yukio asked, Sabrina cursed herself 'shit…' "Just go away, I'll look after her"

Yukio frowned "Very well soon has I come back after cram school I would like to check on her. I'll have Ukobach cook her some chicken noodle soup" the sound of Yukio's footsteps disappeared from the other side, Sabrina right away ran back to her master who was done throwing up but was passing out next to the toilet "Lady jess.." Sabrina frowned walking over to her, she used her magic to float her and carry her to the bed.

Sabrina tucked her in and felt her forehead 'she's burning up… this is bad… maybe a cooling spell will up' Sabrina placed her hand over Jess "fionnuar!" Sabrina casted the spell has Jess started to feel better, her eyes opened a little "Sabrina thank you… I'm feeling hungry know…"

Just then the front door opened quickly and Jetter strolled in to find his niece tucked in bed "Whats wrong…?" Sabrina removed the blanket to relive Jess's stomach.

Jetter's eyes widen like a bug, and strolled over rot her "your tummy… it's huge…"

"She's been throwing up…" Sabrina said, Jetter moved his hand over her "Braith" casting a spell and right away, her tummy was glowing pink. "Your pregnant… but your tummy it's impossible for it to grow that big" Jess frowned "I can't be… I put" she groaned "no… the anti-bracelet… it removed the spell on me…"

"I need to do reach… I think I know what's causing her to be this big" He scooped up his niece "Uncle what are you doing?" "Teleporting you too my secret lab, Sabrina turn back into a cat" Sabrina nodded and did "Jump on her tummy" Sabrina jumped "hold on, gluais!" he shouted his spell and they teleported.

Popping in an advance medical room, She looked confused "where are we?"

"Under neath the old Mikcloud manor" Jess gasped "You mean the one that is protected by the fairies…?" Jetter nodded, walked over to the padded long lab chair laying Jess on it "Alright let see what is wrong with you" He walked over to the book shelve looking at the titles until one caught his eye, he took and started to reading it "Uncle I'm hungry…" Jetter sighed "wait"

Jess laid back 'this chair is comfy' "AH!" Jess jumped when her uncle raised her voice "What is it?"

"I know what's wrong with you… you are pregnant.. but something in your magical aura is making them grow fast. It's really rare in Witches" he put the book down sitting on his chair rolling over to her turning on the machine "let's have an ultrasound" Jess just couldn't say a word he took out some gel, lifting her short up a little squeezing it on her tummy. He moved back to the machine pushing some buttons has a big screen came down. He grabbed the transducer and placed in to her tummy, which right away made his eyes pop open "No way… there already 5 months pregnant! Wait a min… one… TWO! Twins…"

Jess looked at the screen a view on came full picture. "this one is a girl…' Jess smiled, Jetter moved his hand which made her gasp "What the fuck..?" Jetter's eyes widen in shock I see a tail… pointed ears… oh my…" He moved his hand and has the other baby came to view "I see the same thing… pointed ears.. and a tail but the tail looks different… looks like" Jess started to breath heavily "No… it can't it's impossible!" she shouted "Calm yourself down" he looked at the baby "a girl, you're have two girls" he pulled the transduce away, Jess was crying "Tell me I'm wrong please… tell me there both Yukio's please…"

Jetter frowned he hold his niece "I'm sorry… only one is… the other girl is Lucifer's…" Sabrina frowned "it's okay my lady…"

"no matter how much I hate him I can't get rid of this baby… I can't its murder…" Jess teared "there, there it's okay sweetie let's get you back to the dorm"

~Hours later~

Yukio and Rin walked back form cram school has the sun was setting "what a day!" Rin sighed "You better do your work" Yukio said has they reached the dorm, entering it.

Right away they were greeted with Jetter standing in the door way "I've been waiting for you too, come with me" Yukio blinked "Jetter what's wrong" Rin looked confused "is something the matter"

"Just follow me to Jess's room" Jetter walked away, the boys didn't ask twice and followed him.

Didn't take them long for them to reach her room, they all walked in has Mephisto sat on the love seat watching TV and sipping his cup of tea. "Mephisto..?" Yukio looked confused "Where's jess?" he looked around, she wasn't in here.

"she's napping, sit know" Jetter pointed to the table, Yukio and Rin sat down "Whats going on..?"

"Jess is pregnant" Rin's mouth gapped open "What…?!" Yukio looked like he was about faint "Did you just say she's pregnant…" Yukio asked softly "Yes… but… only one is yours" that made both boys looked confused "What do you mean by that…?"

"Two is growing in her.. the two babies are sharing her womb, one is yours and the other is.. Lucifer's.. Her pregnancy is called, Superfecundation, it is the fertilization of two or more ova from the same cycle by sperm from separate acts of sexual intercourse, which can lead to twin babies from two separate biological fathers." That made Yukio stand up walking over to the her door, put only to stopped by her uncle "your upset I know but this isn't her fault"

"I know it's not I just wanna be in there with her" Yukio glared at her uncle.

"You don't understand.. something in her magic is making them grow fast, it could be the demon blood too, with her witch blood and your and brother's demon blood running through them they are growing fast… it's rare but it's happening to her"

"no fucken way are you for real?" Rin asked, Jetter nodded "Yes.. she can give birth in a week… we don't know what will happen when they are born.. they might grow fast too to a certain age…"

"So what sex are the babies…?" Yukio asked "Girls, they're both girls" Yukio had a smile on his face "I don't care if one of them is Lucifer's I will raise her has mine.."

That made Jetter smile "good words, now sit back down boy" Yukio nodded and walked back over to his brother and sat down.

Mephisto smiled the whole time "so how are you gonna keep this a secret? You know she will be tried for this"

Jetter glared at Mephisto "like hell they will do anything to her! They now better not to fuck with this family even the magical council!"

Mephisto smiled "Ahhh my little nieces, I'm so gonna spoil them, so you gonna hide their demon powers too?"

Yukio looked up at Jetter "What does he mean by that…?"

Jetter took out five pics and handed them to Yukio "I took snap shots of the babies, she's already 5 months along."

"Wow no way…" Rin looked over his brothers shoulder looking at the pictures "There so cute… I see tails and pointed ears…" Yukio said "Yes both girls are half demon, since you are only little demon power in you well more like its locked away your demon gene was passed onto your daughter"

A scream came from Jess's room making the boys jump up and ran to her room, they opened it and jess was holding her tummy screaming "Uncle!" Jetter walked over "Jess what's wrong" "My tummy it hurts…" he screamed again, Jetter grabbed the blanket pulling it all to see blood everywhere, Jetter right away pushed the boys out and pulling in Mephisto. Jetter closed the door locking it

Yukio bite his lip "Let me back in!"

"Brother calm down" Rin held him, Yukio started to cry "What if she loses them!?" other scream came from the room making Yukio lose it "God damnt let me in there!" the door opened and Mephisto grabbed the boys popping them somewhere.

They appeared in a room, it was a study room with books and a desk "Where are we Mephisto?!" Yukio asked at him "Relax, you are both at the Mikcloud manor. Jetter teleported himself and Jess to here, he's currently down the hall with some family members"

A scream form down the hall rang through yukio ears, has he ran towards the door opening it seeing people running around.

"What the…?" Rin peeked out has a maid stopped in front of them "Yukio and Rin" they nodded to him "Please stay in this room while we help lady Jess"

"Mikey where you going?! Uncle told us to stay in the den!" a boys voice shouted from down the hall, Yukio and Rin looked has a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns, running down the hall towards them, the maid frowned and stopped him "Young master, please let lord Jetter do this"

The maid walked away, Mikey stood there making fists, he looked and saw Yukio and Rin staring at him "Who the hell are you?"

Rin glared back him "What did you say?"

"brother…!" other boy ran up panting a tall, slim young man with messy, dark blue hair and violet eyes. He wears frameless, rectangular-shaped glasses.

"Come back to the room" he gaze shifted and saw Rin and Yukio.

"Yukio and Rin, uncle said you would show up" the boys smiled and walked over "I'm Shamus and this guy over here is my brother Mikey" Yukio shook his hand "where is Jess" "Down the hall…" Shamus said has other scream came from down the hall. Mikey bite his lip "GAHH! That's it I'm going down there"

He stomped only to be stopped by other boy, a tall, young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away from his face. He's wearing a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, wears black pants and white shoes. He had his sword beside his waist.

"Shit… Jericho.." Mikey looks at his cousin "I was given strict orders not to let you pass has Uncle Jetter is helping Lady Jess"

Mikey growled "Oh yeah!?" Shamus gulped "Mikey don't challenge him… you know what happen last time…" Rin and yukio's looked at the boy, he has s stern look on his face has he was staring down Mikey.

"You think you can stop me from seeing her?" Yukio glared at the boy "What did you say?" Mikey shifted his gaze on Yukio "not that way Yukio… Mikey does indeed care for her but not in that way…"

Mikey shifted his gaze back at Jericho "Let me pass" Jericho gripped his sword "No you shell not pass me cousin"

"Knock it off!" a girl run over smacking the back of Mikey's head "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yukio and Rin looked has a pretty girl with long purple hair and blue eyes wearing Graceful Deep Blue And White Cotton Sleeveless Ruffle Sweet Lolita Dress. She placed her hands on her hips "this isn't helping Jess!"

"Viola! What the hell!" Mikey shouted at her, Shamus seemed to be hiding behind yukio and Rin know "come on now Mikey don't challenge her either you know how strong she is it"

The girl glared his cousin "Knock it off, or you do you wanna be punch through the wall" "My, you children" Mephisto appeared in the hall way, Viola right away blushed "Mephisto…."

"I give up, I'm going back into the den" Mikey stomped away with Dustin following him. Viola giggled and ran over hugging him "Mephisto!" Rin looked confused "You know her….?" Yukio put his head on the wall wishing this would all end.

"Yes I do, this is Lady Viola, I was her teacher, her mother hired me to teach her demon history" Mephisto smiled at the girl "You're so big know how old you?"

"I'm 14 know, Mephisto is so good to see you" she giggled "Viola get down here!" a maid shouted, Viola nodded and ran down the hall.

"Whats happening…?" Yukio asked, Mephisto, Rin and Jericho looked at him "Lord Jetter is helping Lady Jess" Jericho said, Yukio frowned "But what is happening to Jess…?"

"Hours ago we all heard what had happen to her, that she was caring babies in her and they were growing too fast for her body…" Jericho said with a frown

"Yukio" That made Yukio look up and sees Jetter, Yukio has tears in his eyes "How is she…?"

"She's fine… come with me the both of you, Jericho guard jess's room" Jericho bowed to his uncle "Yes Lord Jetter" he walked off to Jess's room, Jetter entered the same room the boys came out of and sat down on a leather chair "Lord Jetter please tell me…" Yukio sat down on a chair next to him.

Jetter breathed deeply "They were growing, to them growing fast it was pain for her and end up causing her to bleed out but I've stopped the bleeding and her pain has stopped…"

Rin sat down on the floor "how much did the babies grow…?" Jetter looked away "she was 5 months, know she's 7, there growing fast and I have to find a spell to make them grow slow like a normal pregnancy… if I don't she could die from this, even the babies"

Yukio face fell "please do it…" Jetter stood up "I have to keep her here… Rin, Yukio stay here also. Mephisto make sure you call them in sick"

"Wait a min… what about 'him'… you faked teleported here 3 months ago are you sure he just won't show up…?" Rin said with a confused look.

Jetter sighed "This isn't the only Mikcloud manor, there's 10. The main house is in Scotland, we are in Ireland"

Rin's mouth gaped open "What?! No way…" Jetter nodded "Yeah.. I gotta go to the main lab at the other house, please boys make yourself at home I'll have a maid show you two a room" Jetter left the room only to come back with a maid "Have the twins be the same room, Mephisto you may return to True cross" Mephisto bowed "Of course I shell return in a day to check on the boys and Jess" he puffed away.

"I will be back" he teleported away.

The maid bowed "Please follow me young masters" Rin flushed 'young master…?' Yukio has a worried look on his face, They followed the maid down the opposite way from Jess "Is there anyway to be close to her…?" the maid stopped which made the boys stop, the maid smiled and did a small nod "There is one room that is next to hers that is a guest room" she turned around and walked towards Jess's room.

They followed the maid and they reached a room next to hers, Jericho stood there guarding her room watched them. The maid open the door "This is the Midnight room" the boys walked in and gasped has the room was a midnight blue color walls, black carpet and a king sized bed "Please get some rest, I shell bring you some dinner" the maid left closing the room behind them. Yukio walked over to the bed sat on it "What if she dies…?" Yukio softly said, Rin frowned walked over to his brother "She won't brother, she is strong she can fight this"

Rin sat down hugging his brother "It's okay, let it out cry, real men cry" Yukio broke down in his brothers arms.

A day later Jetter came back over night with a spell he found. Him and some top strong members where in the room Jess was, casting the spell on her. The spell worked and seemed to work has her pains stopped right away. After that spell they all started to heal her, she had to stay a week at the house to have healing treatments twice a day.

Yukio and Rin got to visit her, Yukio never left her side, he even started to sleep in the same bed has her, leaving Rin to have the King size bed all to himself.

To there all disproval the spell that was on Jess had faded away, Luckily this time Jetter was prepared in case it did, casting a Regeneration spell on her making her regenerate her blood in case something bad happen.

Jess was bed ridden for the rest of her pregnancy, which she hated but did not wanna argue with her uncle about it. In that time, Yukio and Jess discussed names for the girls but Jess wanted to wait until they were born which would be soon as they were growing fast.

And that day came, just months later in February 14thon valentines days. Screams echoed in the hallways of the manor. Family members that cared for Jess were all in the Den. Mikey, Jericho, Shamus, Viola and some other cousins were sitting in the room with Rin and Mephisto. Yukio was up in the room with Jess has she demand him to be or she would kill her uncle for telling her no.

In the room upstairs Jess was given some epidural for the pain, it worked which was good, Yukio sat next to her holding her hand, Has Jetter and the maids were checking how delighted she was, a frown came on his face "we have to do a C-section….."

Jess frowned "Do it uncle just get them out of me already!" she shouted at him, Yukio agreed with her "Just do it"

Jetter mad his maids get everything ready, ready has ever Jetter started to do the C-section. Jess feeling no pain cannot see what's happening due to there was a sheet covering blocking her few.

"Whats happening…?" She asked, Yukio looked has Jetter was down cutting at her belly and pulling out a baby "Red hair like you… and red and black tail.."

Jetter handed the baby to a maid who walked away and started to clean the baby.

Jetter again pulled out other baby girl, Yukio watched "blonde hair… blonde tail…" Jetter handed the baby to other maid who took the baby and walked away to clean her. Jetter quickly cast a strong healing spell, which right away healed her C-section wound and some maids came over and started to clean her up. Jetter got up taking off his gloves.

"I wanna see them" Jess said, Jetter smiled "Let the maids clean them up dear" Jetter walked dover to he and sat down "There beautiful"

One of the maids that was done walked over with a baby girl that was wrapped in a white blanket "Here you are my lady, Baby girl A"

Jess smiled has the maid put the baby in her arms "She has my red hair… her a tail is red and black tail…" Yukio smiled "I see three moles on her face like you" Yukio smiled "Yeah"

Jetter smiled "her hair is like red autumn leaves" Jess blinked "Autumn.. yes autumn that will be your name" Yukio loved that name "I love it, perfect"

"Lady Jess your other baby" Jess gave Yukio Autumn and held baby girl B.

Jess looked upon baby B and smiled "Hello little one…" Her hair was blonde, and her tail was blonde. An image of Lucifer came in her mind and she started to cry.

Jetter and Yukio frowned "Sweetie it's alright…" Jess sniffed "I fear the worst if he finds out about her… Amy… I wanna name her Amy…"

"Two A's?" Jetter chuckled "Amy and Autumn" Amy opened her eyes to reveal the same demon eyes has Lucifer "she does have beautiful demon eyes… green…"

Yukio looked down at Amy and then looked at Autumn who opened her eyes "Autumn has your human eyes" Yukio said, Jess looked up "Really…" Yukio nodded "Yeah… do you mind if I take them to see their uncle and cousins?" Jess frowned, she was not ready to have them leave her side… "No…"

Jeter laughed "she isn't ready to have them leave her side, I'll have them come up here when the maids are down cleaning up all the blood"

"Sarah can you help me up" the maid looked at her and nodded, she walked over and helped her up "I need a shower" the maid walked over and helped her to the bassinet and placed Amy down gently, Amy right away looked like she was gonna cry but soon yawned and feel sleep.

"Yukio honey I'm gonna take a shower while the maids clean up my bed and change the sheets and covers. Yukio nodded with a smile on his face "Alright I'll be in here"

"Chris get some change of underwear, shorts and a tank top from my drawer" Jess said walking into the bathroom with Sarah's help.

"Yes my lady"

Not long Jess was cleaned up and walked out of the room just has the maids put a new sheet on her bed.

Jess walked over to Amy who was fast asleep. Jess heard a soft knock and the door opening. Rin walked in and jess put her finger up to her mouth "Shhh…" Rin nodded and walked over to his brother who was holding Autumn.

A smirk lay on his face "My.. she's gorgeous… and look at the three moles"

Yukio smiled "Rin, this is your niece Autumn" Rin beamed down at her "She's so cute" Rin looked up at Jess who was staring down at a green bassinet. He walked over to her "Jess?" she looked at up, she was tearing "Yes…?" Rin looked down at the baby and his eyes widen in shock "She looks like…"

"I know… but I love her no matter what Rin… Rin this is your niece Amy" Jess sniffed.

Rin looked down at her "She's gorgeous also Jess" Jess smiled but started to tear again "we have to make sure she never knows about Lucifer"

Jetter walked over to her "Are you sure…?" Jess nodded "Yes…"

"Lady Jess one day she will find out" Mephisto appeared in the room, Jess frowned "If that day comes I will have no choice to tell her the truth" Yukio walked over to jess with Autumn in his arms "no matter what I'll be a father to her, I promise"

"We don't know if they will keep growing so I think we should keep them here…" Jetter said has he looked back and forth from Autumn and Amy.

"You mean there still gonna grow fast?" Rin asked, Jetter nodded "maybe, but we can only see"

Has what Jetter said came true has the girls grow more and more every day. There learning skills were impressive has they were fast learners. Has signs of magical powers and demon powers, Jess had special crystal necklaces made for the girls to hide their demon powers, like with Rin and his sword. A Special soul crystal for each girls with their demon powers sealed was around there necks.

In 3 months they were 8 years old, Jetter noticed a change in there magical aura has they stopped growing and aging for time being.

Jess end up going back to True Cross with the girls where they shared the apartment room with their mother.

~June 22, Friday~

"Mama?" Autumn questioned her mother, Jess who was sitting at the table trying to finish her schoolwork answered her 8 year old daughter "Yes honey?"

"where's dad?" Autumn asked her mother with a pouty face "He is at school, he'll be back soon"

"But how come you come home before he does…? And why does uncle Mephisto have to watch us! he's creepy…" Autumn frowned, Jess smiled "during the day mommy, daddy and uncle Rin have to go to school, well normal school. After normal school mommy comes home but daddy and uncle Rin have what is called Cram School which is for Exorcists and Daddy teaches an exorcist class where uncle Rin is in"

"Oh…" she smiled "Okay!" Autumn skipped away, Amy sitting on her little kid bean bag chair frowned has her tummy was feeling hungry "Mother, when is dinner?"

"Soon, let mommy finish her homework then we can go down to the kitchen and ask Ukobach if it's done" Jess said while writing down some answers on her homework.

Autumn walked over and sat next to her sister then notices her tail was showing "Mom! Amy's tail is showing!" Amy glared at her sister "no it's not!" "Yes it is!" "No it's not! "Yes it is!"

"Girls!" Jess turned around in her chair and looked at them, they right away where quiet and looked away "What did I saw about the tails…? Amy go on tell"

Amy huffed "Never show your tails when out in public but in the safety of home the tails can be shown…"

Jess smiled "Very good Amy. Autumn that wasn't nice to, what did I say about fighting?" Autumn sniffed "Never fight family..?" Jess got up from her chair, walked over and knelled down "never fight family.. know then why don't we go down to the kitchen, mommy can finish her work when you two are in bed" The girls had a huge smile on their faces "Okay!"

Jess left the room with the girls down to the cafeteria room, Autumn and Amy both skipped into the kitchen were the smell of food filled the air.

The girls giggled and sat down at the table right away, Jess smiles and walked over to Ukobach, who was still cooking.

"Hey, dinner almost done?" she asked him, he smiled at her and nodded. "Can I get the girls some drinks?" he nodded to her again, Jess walked in the kitchen to the fridge opening it and taking out two juice boxes. She walked back to her girls where all kiddy, she game them there juice boxes when the front door opened "God I'm so hungry" it was Rin, "Same let's go get the girls" it was yukio.

"I'm already in the kitchen!" Jess shouted with a smile, the girls giggled.

Rin jogged in with a smile "My favorite little nieces!" "Uncle Rin!" they both shout at the same.

Yukio walked in behind Rin and smiled "how are my girls?"

"Dad!" Autumn giggled, "Dad! Autumn was mean to me today!" Amy told her father. Yukio gaped his month "What? Autumn did you be mean to your sister?"

Autumn pouted "I was not!" "Yes, you where! You tried to get me into trouble because of my tail!" Amy shouted at her sister, Autumn growled stood up on her chair "So?!" Amy did the same thing stood up on her chair "you always do!"

Jess shook her head "Enough what did I saw about fighting?"

Both girls frowned "never to fight family" Rin blinked "That's right never fight family" Rin walked into the kitchen, Yukio sat down next Autumn where Jess sat next to Amy.

"Dad?" Autumn looked up at her papa, Yukio smiled down to her "Yes sweetie?" "When can we visit grandpa's grave?"

Yukio chuckled "how about tomorrow? Me, you, Amy , mommy and uncle Rin all go out on adventure to visit grandpa?" Yukio poked her little nose. Autumn flushed and smiled "yeah! Amy were gonna go visit grandpa's grave!"' Amy flushed "okay"

Rin from the back shouted "Yeah that would be fun" Jess smiled "Sure we all can go has a family, we gotta make sure to bring a peace offering"

Rin popped out of the kitchen "Hey since you're a witch.. is there any way to contact his spirit…?" Yukio glared at him "I will not let my girls to be scared because you wanna contact father from the grave"

"Yeah, who asked you four eyes?!" Rin shouted back "Stop no fight!" Autumn pouted "If me and sissy can't fight neither can you!"

Jess laughed "true" Yukio petted her hair "Of course"

Rin stuck out his tongue at his little niece and came out with two trays of food "These two are for the girls" Rin sat the down for the girls.

Ukobach came in and placed a tray for Jess, Yukio and Rin.

"Looks really good Rin!" Jess smiled the dish looked good to everyone _'mild Japanese curry with white rice'._

They sat there like a family eating their dinner, after dinner Yukio and Jess walked upstairs with the girls. Rin was in still down in the kitchen doing dishes.

It was late, Jess had the girls take a bath while she finished her work and Yukio picked up his daughters mess they made.

"8 Years old and they still don't know how to pick up after themselves," Yukio said picking up a coloring book.

Jess smiled "It's mostly Autumn, Amy is more neat" Yukio leaned down to put up some color pencils when Jess and Yukio both jumped has Autumn screamed from the bathroom "SPIDER!" Yukio and Jess right away ran towards the bathroom opening the room, Autumn was in the corner with her back against it, Amy stood there with a towel around her holding something.

Jess looked and noticed it was a little spider, Amy smiled "It won't hurt you, it was just trying to get warm" Yukio and Jess watched her has she walked over to the window opening it making the steam from the hot water rush out of the window. Amy put her hand to the edge where the spider crawled off her hand on the window crawling away.

Autumn shiver "I hate spiders…" Amy noticed her parents in the door way "we are fine" Jess smiled "of course sweetie" She moved Yukio out of the way and closed the door.

Jess walked back over to the table, sat down and finishes her work.

~1am~

Yukio got up at midnight, he couldn't really sleep, there's night were Yukio will spend the night in Jess's room and let Rin have their room for himself. Yukio had the TV on mute has the girls slept on their futon covers in the living room, he sat on the loveseat looking around _'I think it's time to move out of this dorm'_

He turned his head has Jess walked of the bedroom and into the bathroom, He smiled and looking back down at the girls 'they need their own room'

Moments later Jess walked out of the bathroom walking over to Yukio sitting next to him and cuddled up on his side "We need to move" Yukio said has he turns on the weather.

Jess blinked "Oh? Why?" "this place to two small for the girls" Yukio said and has he read the weather 'it's gonna be hot, like 85' "Alright we can take a look" "I was thinking, it's gonna be hot out, why not take them to the beach for the day, then after we can all go out for dinner and vist father"

Jess frowned "I don't know…. I can always ask my uncle.. and there is still that spy watching us that works for Lucifer"

Yukio hugged her tight "Don't it will be okay, we can use the key's to make sure we won't be followed" Jess hugged him back.

Jess smiled and then yawns "let's go back to sleep yukio" Yukio smiled and noticed Sabrina hasn't been around "Jess where is your cat…?"

She blinked at him and chuckled "At the manor, she is will be back here tomorrow" She walked back into her room and went back to bed. Yukio sighed turning off the TV and heading back to bed.

~1pm, private beach of Mephisto's~

"WOO! The beach!" Autumn giggled, Amy smiled softly "About time we come here" "Yes! Let's go!" Autumn grabbed Amy and ran towards the water.

Jess laid under a beach umbrella watching her daughters have fun, Rin jogged over to the water with a smile on his "Water!"

Yukio shook his head "so childish" he sat down next to Jess "this is gonna be a long day" Yukio said watching his girls splash each other.

Jess smiled "yeah" she reached over to the cooler and took out a Dr. Pepper cherry. Opening it she took a sip of it , the cold soda felt nice.

"The girls need to get out of that small apartment" Jess sighed watching her girls.

By the water Amy and Autumn splashed each other "Take that!" Autumn splashed Amy, Amy giggled "It's war!" Amy splashed back, then the girls jumped has Rin dove in "RAWR!" he picked them up then tossing them into the water. The girls giggled loudly.

Jess from the shore shouted at him "Be careful in the shallow end RIN!"

"My what a wonderful hot day" both Jess and Yukio jumped has Mephisto suddenly appeared next to them wearing a pink and white polka dot swimming trunks.

"Mephisto joining us?" Jess asked, did one of his chants has a beach chair appeared and he sat down "Yes, this is after all my private beach we also have other guy joining us, Amaimon come here"

Yukio's eyes widen and pulled out his gun has Amaimon appeared next to Mephisto wearing a green swimming trunks, Jess ignore it.

Yukio stood up pointing the gun at him "Mephisto why did you bring the king of earth here?!"

Amaimon frowned "I will not warm anyone… I have been given strict orders from brother" Jess stood up "very well, the girls should meet their other uncle" Yukio's month gapped open "What…?!"

"Girls come here!" Jess shouted, the girls looked over and saw their uncle Mephisto, they giggled and ran over. Rin saw and then saw Amaimon, he growled stomping over "Just what the hell is he doing here?!" he shouted and pointed at Amaimon.

Mephisto smirked "Enjoying a family day" the girls skipped over "Uncle Mephisto" Autumn giggled.

Amy stopped and looked at Amaimon who was staring at her also, her went blonde hair and blonde tail moved with the wind slightly.

'she looks so much like brother…' he lowered himself down still staring at her. Autumn noticed him and looked confused "Who is he?" she asked.

"Girls this is your uncle Amaimon" Mephisto said with a smile, the girls blinked at him, Autumn walked over to him face to face "so you are our uncle?" Amaimon nodded "why yes iam, would you like to play?"

"Amaimon no rough playing, or Jess would kill you" Mephisto said taking a sip of his drink. "rough house?" he had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah just play normally like humans do" Rin said walking over picking up Autumn putting her on his shoulders, she giggled "I feel tall!"

Amaimon looked confused "Humans are strange but I guess I can try" he reached for Amy and lifted her up on his shoulders "Like this?"

Amy blinked has he did that but sighed and let him.

Yukio looked like he was about shot someone but he sat down "if he does anything that will hurt my girls I will kill him"

Jess laughed "he won't" Jess sat next to him "Amaimon is still learning, he is after all still very young. Being raised in Gehenna playing is like battling, so let's hope he will do what Rin is doing" Mephisto said to them.

Amaimon was watching Rin has he played with Autumn 'strange way to play'

"It's not strange, it's what people do" Amy said softly, Amaimon eyes widen and looked up at her "you read my mind.." she frowned "Sorry sometimes I can't control my telepathy"

Amaimon smiled which shocked Mephisto "It's alright little niece" Mephisto smirked 'he's learning'

"Hey uncle I would like to go on the rocks over there, can you take me?" Amy asked pointing at of in the distance where there was a rock bed that lead out into the Ocean "No" Yukio said but Jess smacked his arm "let him, he will protect her won't you Amaimon?"

Amaimon blinked at her and nodded "of course" he walked away with Amy on his shoulder, Autumn frowned "I wanna join! Rin follow" she ordered him, Rin groaned "Fine" Rin followed Amaimon and Amy.

"Be careful!" Yukio shouted "Yeah, Yeah four eyes I will"

Jess stood up again stretching "well I wanna take a dip in the water" she walked away towards the water, Yukio sighed "I'll join you" he got up and followed after her.

Mephisto sat with a smirk on his face "such a beautiful day" he said relaxing in his chair.

It didn't take long for them to reach the rock bed, putting down Amy she smiled and skipped over to the edge "the water is pretty" Amaimon watched her 'strange..'

Rin panted and put down Autumn "Man I had a hard time keeping up" Autumn giggled and walked over to Amy "so pretty, LOOK!" Autumn pointed has a dolphin jumped from the water.

Amy smiled "Wow! Uncle Rin, Uncle Amaimon Dolphins!" Rin smiled and walked over "Wow look at that" Amaimon looked confused and he felt strange warm feeling in his chest. He put his hand to his chest 'what is this feeling…?'

Rin looked over to Amaimon who was frowned with his hand over his chest "dude you alright?" Amy and Autumn looked and see their new uncle frown.

Amy walked over "Uncle you alright?" "I don't know.. I feel strange warm feeling…" Rin blinked and sighed "you will be alright man, what your feeling is what humans feel which is happiness" Amaimon's eyes widen has a smile came across his face which he didn't know he was smiling "Happiness…?"

"Yeah happiness" Autumn said, "Happiness, is a mental or emotional state of well-being defined by positive or pleasant emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy" Amy said after Autumn.

"I never knew thoughs things before…" Amaimon said with a soft voice, Amy walked over and hugged him which startled him "It's okay, being with us you can" Rin grinned has his tail wagged.

Amaimon's tail started to wag back in forth has he felt happy "I feel it.. happiness.." he hugged his little niece back.

Autumn giggled "I wanna hug too!" he skipped over hugging her uncle.

Not long all four of them headed back to the beach area where the others where, Rin saw Mephisto bring out a grill, Rin smiled "About time I'm hungry. Let me cook!" Rin put down Autumn and skipped over.

Amy asked her uncle to her down and Amaimon did. Amy looked for her parents and spotted them laying on the shore together. She walked over sitting down next to her mother, Autumn followed her and sat next to her father.

Jess smiled "How was your time with your uncles?" Jess smiled "Pretty fun" Amy said, Autumn smiled "we saw dolphins!" Jess gasped "Really?" the girls giggled "yeah" "Well I'm glad none of you got hurt" Yukio said sitting up.

"Father we were fine" Amy said standing up "autumn let's take a walk leave mom and dad alone" she giggled and walked off. Autumn giggled "okay" she followed her sister.

Yukio laid back down "those girls" Jess chuckled turning on her side "oh shush"

Amaimon walked back over to Mephisto "hello big brother" he said down "Amaimon did you have fun?" Mephisto asked, Amaimon nodded "I feel happy" Mephisto raised an eyebrow at him "ah I see, feeling happy is good?" Amaimon nodded "I never felt such a thing from living with father… but being around the girls and everyone here I feel happy" Mephisto smiled with a sigh, Rin started to cook lunch, he caught the girls walking alongside the beach away from them "don't go far! I'm cooking lunch!" Rin shouted at the girls, the girls looked over to him and waved "Alright!" they shouted back at him.

The girls walked and walked "such a beautiful day sister" Autumn smiled feeling the cold breeze.

Couple of hours later Amy stopped, Autumn looked at her sister "Amy?" Amy sighed "You know I've always wondered why I look different from you, dad and mom" Autumn blinked with a confused look "Maybe you're the Albino in the family, your hair is almost white.."

"Autumn it's blonde, it's not even near being white" Amy shook her head "Sister stop thinking such stupid things"

"But what if dad isn't my real dad…? I get the feeling like he isn't" Amy said looking up at the sky "I feel like mom is hiding something from us even me"

Autumn shook her head again "Amy come on, let's go back" Amy sighed "I wonder if I will meet my real father" she said like she already that Yukio even her real father.

"Stop talking like that! Yukio is our father!" Autumn grabbed her arm "Come on" she pulled her with her but Amy shook her off "I'm for real Autumn, you know I can tell when something is not right! Yukio isn't my real dad"

'growl'

The girls looked to the right and see a demon "A demon.." Autumn said, the thing was weird looking. It looked like something out of a doll horror movie. It moved towards them, Amy narrowed at it has Autumn hid behind her "What is this thing?!"

Amy growled "It doesn't even feel right"

"Demons, taking bodies of little girls" a male voice made the girls look and see a man with brown, long hair, as well as pale skin. He wears an eye-patch over his left eye. He had the same coat on that there father wears sometimes.

Amy glared at him "WE didn't take any bodies, we were born like this!" Amy shouted.

The man raised an eyebrow them "Oh I see so you were born half demon and half human, well still a demon and demons should be killed" The girls eyes widen, Autumn hid behind her sister.

"we didn't do anything to you! why do you wanna kill us?!" Amy shouted at him "Oh, because your demons, and demons should be killed I don't care if you didn't do anything to me, now then Naberius devour these demons!"

Autumns eyes widen in fear and screamed, Amy made fist, the demon charged at them, Amy was pissed for a 8 year old and her body glowed bright like light "BACK OFF!" she screamed and threatened, the demon did stopped and bowed down to her.

Igor's eyes widen in shock "What the hell..? Whats wrong attack them!" he shouted, Igor looked at the girl who was glowing like light, her eyes were glowing green also.

'no it can't be… there's no way a 8 year girl can make my demon bow like that.. unless… she's one of Satan's children…' the man glared at her "Tell girl who is your father?!"

The girl started at him and was about to tell him when a powerful green lightning hit the demon, it screamed in pain and disappeared.

Jess was in front of her children, green lightning swirled around her, she glared deadly at him, Igor stepped back in fear has he knew who she was "The green lightning princess…."

Yukio ran over and stopped has he seen Igor "Igor.." Igor heard Yukio, looked at him, and was shocked to hear the girls shout for him "DAD!" they shouted at the same time, running over to him and hiding behind him.

Igor was shocked "How dare you attack my children exorcist!" he looked at Jess who raised her arm up to the sky has dark clouds form "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you"

Igor gulped but jumped has Mephisto popped in "Now, Now dear calm down, Yukio take the girls back to the picnic area, Jess hun lower your arm" Igor glared "What's going on here?!" he demand

Jess moved fast griping his chin sending ripples of magic through him making him not able to move, her eyes glowed green "You wont remember a thing" his eyes widen has his eyes faded and she let go of his chin making him fall in the sand.

Mephisto smirk "My you're so deadly I love it" Yukio glared at his older brother "Watch what you say, come girls" Yukio walked away with the girls letting Jess handled it. Jess walked away from him. "remove him from this beach Mephisto"

Mephisto grinned "That girl is something else eh?" Igor stood up shaking "Mephisto?" Mephisto looked at Igor "Igor, found you passed out I think you should head to the Order and get checked out" Igor blinked "I don't remember anything… maybe I should…." He said turning around walking away.

Once back at the area where Rin was already done making food, Kuro was munching on the food. Rin saw the girls come and jogged over "You two alright? We all heard you scream"

Autumn and Amy looked away "we were attacked by an Exorcist"

Rin gasped "WHAT?!" he shouted angrily "Who did it?" Yukio sighed "Igor"

Rin looked like he about to go after Igor when Jess walked over "Don't I've already threaten him"

"Oh you think you threatening him will shut him up?" Rin asked "Yes just saying my family name will make an exorcist shut up"

Amaimon walked over to the girls "You alright?" they nodded "Why did that demon bow to me?" she asked everyone.

Jess, Yukio and Rin looked confused "What do you mean hunny?" Jess asked "I got angry… I shouted at it and it bowed to me… Why?"

Mephisto moved his arms up "well there's no reason to hid it anymore, they bowed to you because you are of royal demon blood"

Autumn gasped "What?! I'm of royal demon blood too?" Mephisto nodded "You both are me, Uncle Amaimon, Uncle Rin and your father yukio are all of royal demon blood"

Amy looked stunned "I always knew something was different about us… even with Coral tars always listening…"

Rin sighed "It's time for lunch" he put the plat of food down the girls mouth watered "Sukiyaki!" Autumn shouted a giggled, Amy smiled "My Favorite!" Rin grinned "Go on girls make your own bowl"

The sun was already sitting has the sat down at a picnic table the Mephisto summoned. Mephisto smiled has the table floated, the girls giggled "Were flying!" Autumn shouted and eat her food "You damn Clown! You trying to make us fall?!" Rin shouted.

Jess smiled "I think this is fun, has long he doesn't tip this table" Mephisto laughed "I would never!"

Amaimon took a bite of his food and was in heaven if he ever could be in one "This is good little brother" Rin grinned "Thanks!"

Yukio sighed "let's all just eat"

They sat there chatting have a good time eating there lunch/ dinner. After dinner, Mephisto offered to take their stuff back to the dorm with Amaimon so they can all go vist Shiro's grave.

So Rin, Yukio, Jess, Amy, Autumn and Kuro headed to the church that Shiro was buried at in Mephisto's limo, which was fine by them.

It didn't take them that long to reach the church, they all got out, the driver said he would wait.

Rin and Yukio guided them to the back into the graveyard to Shiro's grave, Kuro smiled 'Shiro!'

Rin smiled "Girls this is your grandfather, Shiro Fujimoto" The girls walked up to the grave and bowed "Hello grandfather" they said at the same time.

Jess smiled sweetly "Aww" Yukio walked up to the grave "Hey father"

Rin grinned "Hey old man"

Jess smiled, digged into her purse and pulled out a an incent burner, she walked up to the tombstone placing it on the tomb. Yukio and Rin questioned her "What are you doing?" Rin asked "You will see"

She set a purple color tringle incense on it and lit it with her magic, she stepped put her hands together "OH Spiorad Naomh, a thabhairt amach an spiorad Shiro Fujimoto, a thabhairt dúinn am do an méid a bhí uair amháin a glacadh ar shiúl."

_'Oh holy spirit, bring forth the spirit of Shiro Fujimoto, give us time for what was once taken away'_

She chanted has the sun went down, the wind picked up has the purple smoke got thinker and a figure formed on the tombstone.

Yukio and Rin gasped "no way…" they said at the same time, the figured turned into a man, tall slender man with average build, light gray hair and aged facial features but overall he seemed like he could pass for man in his mid to late thirties he has a goatee and some stubble along his lower chin and upper lip. He a pair of glasses with the chain adorned with beads & a cross.

Rin and Yukio looked like there were about to cry, the man looked around and notices Rin, Yukio, Jess and 2 little girls.

He looked at jess "Did you summon me?" he looked mad, Jess nodded "Hello to you too Shiro" Shiro looked at her and smiled "My you have become a beautiful woman" she flushed, Yukio glared and walked into front of her "Father don't hit on my girlfriend!"

Shiro gasped "Girlfriend?!" he laughed "I always knew you two would someday date!" Rin stepped towards him "old man…" Shiro looked at Rin and smiled "Rin.." he then notices two girls staring at him, one looked like yukio. He blinked at them "and these two are?"

"Your granddaughters" Yukio said, Shiro blinked surprised and looked down "you and Jess had… wait a min something isn't right here"

Jess walked out from behind Yukio "my pregnancy went fast something in my magic made them grow fast and they were born in 4 months.."

"I see" Shiro said, he knelled down "Hello girls" they beamed at him "grandfather!" they shouted and was able to fiscally touch him. Rin and Yukio was shocked by this "How are they able to touch him? Isn't he like a ghost?" Jess smiled "The incent is rare, it allows the spirit that is summoned by it be able to take form where you can touch the spirit"

Rin bite his lip walked over to Shiro "I'm sorry…" Shiro stood up and ruffled his hair "There's no reason to be sorry for son" he looked at the girls again "So what are their names?"

"I'm Autumn" autumn said smiling, Amy flushed "I'm Amy"

"Aww such cute names, no dought you two will grow up to beautiful young ladies" Rin groaned "Don't hit on my nieces you old perv"

Jess laughed "Same has always" Yukio walked over to his father and hugged him, Shiro was taken make from this but smiled and hugged him back, Rin couldn't take it anymore and join the hug too.

The girls giggled 'Shiro…' Shiro looked down "Kuro!" Rin and Yukio let go of him has Kuro jumped in the air and Shiro caught him "you being good?" Kuro nodded 'yes!'

Shiro sat down on the ground "So how long does this spell last?" "For other 25 minutes"

"Well we have 25 minutes for me and girls to get to know each other" Shiro chuckled, the girls sat down and smiled "Tell us what was dad like when he was young" Shiro laughed "Ahhh the times"

Shiro and girls talked for a good 20 minutes, learning about their father and uncle Rin. The girls were getting tired has they yawn "Aww" Shiro beamed at them.

Jess sighed "Alright, Girls come on lets go to the limo, leave the boys to talk alone for the remaining minutes"

The girls nodded sitting up saying good-bye to their grandfather and walking away with Jess.

Shiro waited for the girls to be far away, he turned to the boys "Amy, she isn't yours is she?" Yukio and Rin frowned "no Jess was kidnapped by our older brother… the king of light, Lucifer" Shiro gasped "When I was still alive.. I heard from her uncle that Lucifer was after her because of her magic.. so Lucifer end up doing something to her..."

"He raped her" Rin said "That bastered will pay for what he did"

Yukio frowned "Amy and Autumn shared a womb in Jess" Shiro sighed "I see, Autumn has your moles" Shiro teased, Yukio groaned "Shut up"

Rin laughed "I think it's funny and cute" Shiro smiled and frowned "I'm sorry I wish I would be here for you all"

Rin and Yukio frowned at the same time "we know…" "Protect thoughs girls they need you. If the Vatican finds out about thoughs girls you know what will happen" Shiro putting his hands on their shoulders.

Yukio and Rin nodded "we will father" the incense was going out has Shiro's spirit was disappearing.

"I love you both, and Kuro be good here for Rin" Kuro smiled 'I will!' "Goodbye" Shiro said with a smile on his face has the incense was done and Shiro was gone.

"Goodbye father" Yukio said with a smile and walked away. Rin stared and sniffed "See ya old man" he picked up Kuro and walked after Yukio.

Reaching the limo, they hopped in the driver drove them back home. The girls were already out, Yukio smiled at his girls 'I will protect them, I promise father'

~Next day morning noon~

Autumn and Amy sat in the living room watching TV, their parents and uncle Rin were gone for school. Mephisto was on the couch asleep with Amaimon in his hamster form on his chest also sleeping.

Autumn looked over at her uncles who were sleeping, she stood up, Amy looked at her sister "Autumn?"

Autumn crossed her arms "let's ditch them" Amy's mouth gaped open "but will get into trouble" "So? Aren't you tired of being inside come on" she whispered, she used to telekinesis to move their shoes over to them. Autumn put her shoes on, Amy did not like the idea "idiot what if we get caught…?" she whispered, "just get your shoes on" Autumn said walking over to the balcony which was wide open, it was a nice day.

Amy huffed in defeat and put her shoes on "this better be worth it Autumn" she whispered again. After she put her shoes on she walked over to the balcony "Wait" Autumn said tip toeing over to her uncle who was soundly asleep, he looked peace full.

"What are you doing…?" Amy looked confused and then her eyes widen has Autumn takes out his wallet "Autumn!" she whispered loudly which made Mephisto grunt, Autumn froze for a moment put then opened the wallet taking out what was in the wallet '2000' bill.

Autumn gently put Mephisto's wallet back in his pocket and moved quickly back to the balcony jumping off it landing on her. Amy frowned and did the same landing next to her sister Autumn grinned putting the bill in her pocket "Come on" Autumn grabbed Amy's hand and took off.

"Autumn how much did you take from uncle?" Amy frowned "he had a 2000 bill" Amy gasped, "Those are supposed to be really rare!"

"Come on let's get some ice cream!" Autumn stopped running and walked with a grin on her face, Amy shook her head "We are so grounded.." Amy said to herself.

Reaching a convenience store the girls walked in and right away went to the frozen treat area, Autumn beamed down at them "Wow they look so yummy! Look strawberry short cake bars!" Amy flushed "I love thoughs…" Autumn opened the little freezer and pulled 5 "alright let's get some sodas!" Amy nodded and walked over to the soft drink and blinked at them "blue berry or strawberry ramune?" "Blue berry"

Amy nodded opened the door teaching for the blue berry, she could not reach it she froze had a hand grabbed two. She looked has a boy with pink hair and wearing a school uniform same has her parents.

He smiled her "here you go, you were reaching for them?" Amy blushed and snatched them from turning on her heel to find her sister who was sparkling at the candy "Come on let's go" Amy said, Autumn nodded and went up to the counter placing the items on them. The man looked at the girls, eyes them and started to ring up the items.

"1234.20 yen" The girls blinked and Autumn pulled out the bill, the man's eyes widen but took it "okay here's your change... 765.80 yen"

The girls smiled and took their change, the guy put there treats in the bag the girls held on to their drink. After the man was done he handed them the bag Autumn took and skipped out of the store, Amy followed.

Autumn handed Amy her bar "come on let's go enjoy our day" Amy took it still feeling nervous "we are so grounded…" "Oh lighten up sis! Woo let's head to the man bridge!" Autumn giggled, Amy frowned "But that's like a mile…."

"So come on" Autumn skipped away, Amy groaned "Wait for me!" Amy ran after her sister.

The boy watched the girls walk off "Yo Shima let's hurry up before the warning bell goes off!" Bon shouted Shima looked at Bon and smiled "Alright come on" "What the hell were staring at?" Bon asked, Shima laughed "the ocean" "Whatever man" Bon huffed.

It didn't take long for the girls to reach the main bridge "That wasn't even a mile!" Autumn laughed, Amy grunted "Whatever, if we get caught I'm gonna say it was your fault" Autumn laughed.

The girls where quite for a moment, the ocean waves could be heard, the seagulls flying "relaxing isn't?" Autumn asked her sister, Amy closed her eyes and smiled has the ocean breeze felt good "yeah..."

"I want everyone to search for her" a male's voice rang through their ears "Yes commander, it won't be long until your brother notices we are here" a woman's voice said.

The girls looked has a group of people walked towards the main them, Amy felt something wrong "Autumn lets go…" Autumn nodded "okay" they moved away form the edge of the bridge and walked away, has they walked away Amy dropped her 2nd ice cream bar "No…" she stopped and then frozed has a pair of black boots stopped in front of her.

She looked up, the young man had blonde hair, demon like green eyes and fair skin, pointed ears. The young man was just staring at her, Amy back away a little and then her eyes widen has she saw his tail waving behind with the wind 'it's like my tail…' Autumn notices her sister standing there and walks over "Amy come on let's go home"

Autumn looked at the young man and her eyes widen has she saw what looked like 'Demon…?'

"Commander?" the woman behind asked and saw the girls and her eyes right away landed on Amy 'strange she looks like the commander…'

Lucifer couldn't stop staring at this girl in front of him, she blinked at him "Are you a demon?" his subordinates gasped at the question, he was taken back from it but knelled to her level "Why would you ask me such a question?" Autumn hid behind her sister, Amy pointed at his eyes "Your eyes" then pointed at his ears "your ears" then she pointed to his tail "And your tail"

A small smile came on his face "and you're not afraid of me child?" Amy shook her head "No, demons don't frighten me"

"AMY, AUTUMN!" Lucifer eyes widen a little and he stood up 'Jess"

The girls turned their head has their mother ran to them "Girls come here!" she stopped has she notices Lucifer stand right there, Autumn right away pulled Amy away from the young man and ran to their mother.

Once near their mother they cling onto her sides "You girls are so grounded!" "Autumn forced me to follow! And she stole from uncle!" Amy took true to her word she rated out her sister, Jess crossed her arms "I'm quite aware what you two did"

"Jess" Lucifer said walking towards her, Jess right away held on to her girls "back off!" she shouted, making her girls jump.

"Mother you know him…?" Amy asked, Lucifer raised his brow at her "mother..?" Jess frowned "I knew this day will come…" Amy and Autumn were confused but Amy caught on right away "I knew it…" Jess looked at her daughter "knew what…?" "Yukio isn't me real dad and the looks of it he is" she pointed to Lucifer.

Jess shake and sighed "you're too smart for you own good…" Lucifer was stunned, anger that she kept this from him and he felt a flutter of happiness.

"she's my daughter?" Lucifer asked, His subordinates eyes widen in shock.

Jess held onto her girls tight "yes… but Autumn isn't she shared a womb with Amy" Lucifer walked towards her with a blank face "She's Yukio's?" he asked, Jess couldn't move something in her is making her not able to move but she answered his question "Yes…"

Lucifer stopped right in front of her "This is the diction, join me with the girls or I'll" he leaned in and whispered the last part "Kill yukio" she shook, the girls didn't hear him.

Lucifer leaned back up, Jess bite her lip "how can you think I would even consider in joining you…?" she said softly, Lucifer moved his left hand to his ear where his little mic was, he touched it "activate project red bird" Jess looked confused and her eyes widen has His ship dropped from the clouds near them. The girl blinked at it and was amazed by it.

Lucifer again talked "Contact Shima" Jess eyes widen in shock "Shima…he's your spy!?"

His female subordinate picked up her phone and dialed him "do you have sites on the Okumura twins? Oh good thank you" the woman hanged up "there currently at the dorm sir"

Lucifer closed his eyes and re open them "If you say no to me well lets the dorm will have an accident" Jess bite her lip "Lucifer stop this"

The girls frowned "Mother what he does mean…?" Autumn asked, Amy could not believe what she was hearing "mother lets go home" she wanted to leave, she didn't like this man that was her 'father'.

"join me" Lucifer said, Jess couldn't answer him, he sighed lifted his hand up to his ear "Fire when read" Jess started to breath heavily "Lucifer please…" she saw something on his ship glow red, a look of fear came across her face "sir they are ready to fire"

Lucifer opened her mouth and in the second she let go of her girls and lunged herself at him, her face was in her chest crying "STOP! Please! Okay I'll go with you!" Lucifer smiled "cancel all ordered" he said lowering his arm "Wise diction Jess, know come with the girls" she back away from him and nodded has he turned around and walked away.

she grabbed the girls hands "Mother what just happen?" Autumn asked confused, Amy could not even say anything "I'll tell you two later" she pulled them with her and following him. His subordinates followed also surrounding Jess and the girls.

Jess frowned still crying 'Yukio… forgive me…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 'Force to join and Lucifer's proposal'**

Walking in the hallways of the ship, Lucifer guided Jess and her daughters down the hall to the main lab.

Jess holding her daughter's hands has they follow him, Lucifer turned to a door and he walked in it, Jess notices the name above the door and narrowed her eyes at Lucifer who was holding the door for her.

"Come on" he said, Jess huffed and walking in with her girls.

Gedōin looked at his visitor and smiled "Lady Jess, so good to see you" he stopped has he sees two children clinging onto her side and one of them looked like Lucifer.

His eyes widen and walked over to her "My word…" "I want you to test the girls" Jess did a sharp glare at him "no I will not let you make my daughters into lab rats"

Lucifer gave her a blank look "relax Jess, it's just a blood test" Jess huffed "Fine!" Jess walked the girls over to the table "Alright come on up on the table" she said softly "Mom I wanna go home" Autumn said feeling afraid. Amy just listened to her mom, climbed on the table and sat down "Just do what she says" Amy said.

Autumn pouted but did what her sister said. Both girls sat on the table has Gedōin walks over to them "Okay let's take some blood" but yelp has jess grabbed his shirt and pulled her up to her height "That's all you do, is take a blood test do you understood?" he gulped "Yes of course" she put him down making her girls giggle.

Lucifer watched with a hidden smile on his face, it didn't take long to take a sample of their blood and Lucifer giving him a sample of his blood. The girls jumped up and ran back to their mom hiding behind her, Lucifer sat down on the chair "tell me everything" Jess frowned "something in my magic made them grow fast with them inside of me" Gedōin gasp "wow, truly amazing" he looked at the girls who hide behind their mother more.

"I almost died has they grew, when they were born started to grow also, in 4 months they were 8 years old. They have stopped growing for now…" Jess said to Lucifer, Lucifer looked at Amy "Gedōin is the test done?"

"If we didn't have this High tech device we wouldn't" Gedōin looked at the screen "This one is Autumn's, she is related to you but you're her uncle and this one is Amy's, she is your daughter Sir" Lucifer stood up walked over and stopped at the screen "I see"

Jess frowned "Since you now know what will you do?" she shook from that question she gave him fearing the worst answer from him. He looked at her "This warms me, I never imagine me being a parent… I want to be a father to our daughter" Jess was some taken away be this he felt a flutter in her heart 'I didn't expect him to give me that answer…'

She bites her lip "you will not treat her like she is your property just because" she did not finish, she wanted to have a conversion alone with him "Can we just have a room please? It's late" Lucifer just stared at her but turned around "follow me" he walked out of the room, she frowned and followed him holding the girl's hands.

Walking down couple of hallways and past his private corridors a room next to his, Lucifer open the door to a room that had two medium sized bunk beds, Jess walked in with the girls but turned around glared at him "I wish to have a chat with the girls alone for a moment" she closed the door in his face locking it.

She rested her head on the door, her girls looked at her with a frown, their mother was crying. Autumn rubbed her arm "mom it's okay.." Amy sat down on the bed "I knew something you were hiding from us" Autumn glared at her sister "Amy.. don't make this seem like it's mother's fault"

"It is! She kept the fact that yukio wasn't my father!" Amy shouted, Jess knew Lucifer was listening, Jess turned to face Amy "I kept it for a good reason, your father.. Lucifer is not a good person, there are things that happen to me before you two were born, Lucifer did something horrible to me and then you came…" Jess explains to her, Amy had an angry look on her face "SO I was born from rape?" Jess's eyes widen "Eight years old and your intelligence amazes me…" Autumn looked back and forth from her mother and sister then frowned "What about me…?" Jess turned to her daughter "Out of love hunny" Autumn smiled a little "Amy when I found out what happen from it, I kept you because I love you I didn't care if you were Lucifer's daughter I cared about you not because of him. Yukio stepped up and decided to help raise you and treat you like his own, sweetie we both love you deeply"

Amy started tear "you should have told me!" she shouted Jess frowned "I know…" "Why is he making us stay?" Amy asked Jess frowned "He wants me… that's why" her girls frowned "Well he can't have you, you belong to dad!" Autumn shouted "Autumn your stupid mother doesn't belong to anyone!" Amy shouted, Jess smiled at what Amy said "Girls…" they looked at her "This is our home now until we will be able to leave so please behave…" they nodded to her "I'm gonna leave the room just stay here and wait, I'll bring you something to eat"

"But mom..." Jess stopped Amy "Please... just do what I say..." Jess turned away unlocking it, opening it, stepping out and closing the door behind.

She was right Lucifer was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for her. _'he was listening…'_

He stared at her but reached out fast grabbing her arm, Jess glared at him "Hey!" "Come with me" he said to her pulling her over to his room.

Pushing her into his room he closed the door behind him locking it, she glared at him "Watch it Lucifer I still have my magic" she threatens him has lightning formed around her. He looked at her only to walk past to her and sat down on a chair, he pointed to the chair next to him "Sit"

She huffed walking over sitting on the other chair, she crossed her legs "so what are you gonna do to me?"

"What a demon wants a demon shell get, I don't care if you don't want me but I want you, so I'm making you my bride" he said calmly, her eyes widen "Hell no" she snapped at him.

He crossed his legs "I don't think you have a choice in the matter here" he stood up "Jessica" Jess fuming at him she stood up "I will not be your bride!" moving quick Lucifer managed to stick a needle in her neck making her eyes widen in shock and pain, injecting her with something, he pulled the needle out has she feel forward, he caught her has she soundly a sleep. He picked her up bridal style, walking over to his bed and placing her down.

In the Girls room they sat there waiting for their mother to return "This is boring..." Autumn said lying down, Amy frowned "I know…" she looked at the door and then noticed her mother's purse was right there "Odd mother left this here..." Amy walked over picking it up "Maybe we can contact dad" Autumn skipped over.

Amy nodded going through her mother's purse and phone her mother's phone but frowned has she noticed it was dead "It's dead" Autumn frowned "does she have a charge in her bag?" Amy shrugged "I don't know" Amy digged more but didn't find it "No"

Autumn groaned "We are never gonna get hold of dad" Amy stood up fast "He isn't my dad" Autumn blinked and her cheeks puffed with anger "Yes he is! Just because he really isn't your dad doesn't mean he isn't!"

Amy walked over to the bed sitting on it looking down "I know... I'm tired I wanna take a nap" Amy laid on her side, Autumn blinked and joined her sister on the bed "I'll join you, I'm tired also" Autumn said lying next to her sister. Amy was too tired to even argue with her sister. The two end up falling asleep.

~Hours later~

Jess groaned sitting back up "What the hell" "Your awake" Jess's eyes widen and turned to the voice, Lucifer was sitting, there sitting at the table drinking some tea.

She started to breath heavily "What did you do to me…?" Lucifer took a sip of his tea "Like I said you have no choice in the matter to refuse me, I'm the king of light one the most powerful demon kings, I had to make my point to you so I marked you"

Jess did not like what he said to her "Mark me…?" He nodded "look at your stomach" That made her look down to see her stomach had a folded paper towel tabbed to her V-line. She shook and reached down taking it off slowly, has it was off she gasped to see her was tattooed with the Illuminati symbol.

The room shook has she got mad from this tattoo on her tummy, she stood fulling up making Lucifer a little nervous but was calm "You BRANDED ME?!" she deadly glaring at him, with a blank face on him he responded to her "Yes, you are now mine" She saw a knife off to her side, quickly grabbing it she drove the knife into her tattooed side only to stop has the tattoo shined and she couldn't cut into it, she frowned "A Magical brand…"

Lucifer stood up walking over to her taking the knife from her, lifting her chin to look at him "Now you can't get away from me, this brand will bring us together and our daughter. The brand will prevent you from removing it" Jess bite her lip "What you will you do now, brand her also like you did to me?!" Lucifer smiled, her heart fluttered has she felt that smile was sweetly "I would never brand a child or my own daughter, I will only brand you, my future wife" she shook from what he said "You will kneel yourself to me" he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft calm romantic kiss, she tried to push him back something in her made her kiss him back, Lucifer's tail wagged behind has he pulled away

"you are mine, you belong to me" He said to her, Jess shook again but could not stop the words that were coming from her mouth "I'm yours…" '_wait no why did I say that...?!'_

Jess jumped a little has there was a knock at the door "What is it?" Lucifer said "sorry to disturbed your sir but the people that you hand pick are here for the trails sir" Lucifer made a humming sound "Very good, I'll be down there in a minute"

"yes sir" the person walked away, Jess frowned "Trails...?" Lucifer nodded "Come with me" she stepped back from him "No I don't wanna see what evil you cooking up here, I'm gonna check on my daughters" she walked away from him to the door "Very well but tonight I expect you to join me" that he said to it made a shiver go down her spine, she opened to door walking out to the hallway to her girls, she opened the door stepping it closing it behind her locking it.

She looked for her girls only to see them sleeping, she smiled. She walked over to her daughters lying next to them Amy turned around, she was awake "Mother" she said softly, Jess smiled reaching her petting her head "Yes Hun?"

"You were gone for a while…" Amy said, Jess sighed "I know" she got up "Wake up your sister, we are gonna head to the cafeteria"

Back at the Dorm Yukio paced back in forth "Maybe we should go look for them..." Yukio was worried, it's been hours. Rin sighed "Jess will find them"

Yukio just had a sudden sick in the pit of his stomach, something was not right. Something was wrong.

The door burst open making both boys jump up, it was Sabrina in her human form. She was huffing "Sabrina?" Yukio blinked at her, Sabrina ran towards them "Yukio! Rin! Jess and the girls were taken by Lucifer!" Sabrina screamed while crying, Yukio's eyes widen in fear "What?!"

"Lucifer took them!" Sabrina teared, Rin bite his lip in angry "Where did you last see them?"

"On the main bridge! Jess told me telepathically to find you two!" Yukio bite his lip "Sabrina contact Mephisto, tell him to meet us at the Main bridge!", gathering all his supplies and guns, Yukio quickly dashed out of the dormitory and ran has fast has his legs could carry him to the main, Rin followed him.

What felt like forever, they finally reached the main bridge to see Mephisto already beat there to it with Jetter.

Jetter looking scared and upset he was about to cry, Yukio and Rin ran up to them "Did you find anything?" Yukio right away asked, Mephisto sighed "River is looking for her, they can't be too far away"

Just then River appeared next to them "I have found her" their eyes widen "Where?!" Yukio demand "not too far up, Lucifer is already sitting out towards the sea. Both the girls are with her"

"River transform into your dragon form, fly us to where she is" River transformed into her large teal dragon size, she lowered her head and Jetter hopped on her. Yukio and Rin never seeing her in her dragon room were stunned and amazed by it, Jetter looked at them "Get on, Mephisto you gonna stay here?" the demon king looked at him and nodded "I will wait for you here"

Rin and Yukio both hopped on River has she hovered up and fly up into the sky. Rin screamed hanging onto one of River's horns.

Reaching high enough, River flew forward. It wasn't long until they all see Lucifer's helicarrier.

"Land on it, quickly River" Jetter said to her and dashed forward so fast, Yukio and Rin had a hard time holding on to her.

Landing hard on the ship it, the alarms went off. River turned back into her light form making Rin and yukio all on the ground, but Jetter landed on his feet. There were already solders running towards them, one of them Jetter recognized, it was Lucifer's high-ranking member of the Illuminati. She glared at them "Leave this craft or you will all die"

Jetter bit his lip "Where is my niece?!" he shouted at her, the woman glared at him "Safe with the commander"

Yukio bite his lip pulling out his guns at her, making the other illuminati members pull out their weapons "Give me Jess back at once!"

Rin was second and drew his sword, his blue flames surrounded him "Give us Jess and my nieces!"

She was about to speak when his voice came first "Enough" it was Lucifer himself.

The moved out of the way for him, he stood there next to the female member, Jetter, Yukio and Ron all glared at him "Give me back my niece, along with my great grandnieces! How dare you!"

Lucifer started at them with a blank face "Unfortunately, she chooses to follow me. She would rather be by my side"

Jetter bite his lip "That's bullshit Lucifer! My niece hates your guts more than anything! She would never follow you willingly or even stay with you"

Lucifer laughed slightly "Oh? Why don't you ask her yourself" he held out his hand to his left and Jess stood there with a frown on her face "Jess…?" Yukio lowered his guns... "Jessica come on let's go home" Jetter said, Jess frowned and shook her head "I can't, I'm sorry"

They looked at her with a frown "Why...?" they asked her at the same time, she lifted up her shirt half way to relieve the mark on her.

Jetter gasped he looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. Yukio and Rin were confused "Why is there a… tattoo of the…"

"YOU BANDED HER?!" Jetter shouted at Lucifer before Yukio could finish what he was saying.

Yukio and Rin eyes widen with a gasped of shock "He branded her?" Rin pointed at him.

Yukio looked like he was gonna kill Lucifer "You branded my girlfriend?!" he pointed his guns right at him, Jess moved in front of Lucifer with her arms open to shield him "Enough, Uncle please leave…"

"No I will not fucken leave until you back with me!" He shouted, Jess frowned "I can't!" she shouted at him "I've already been claimed by him, if I leave he will right away find me again with this mark! I can't remove it! It's a magical mark! Just go! Please! I don't want you three to die! I'm sorry, but me and the girls are staying with Lucifer"

Lucifer smiled "You heard her, you may leave"

Jetter frowned then turned around on his heel "Very well, if you ever want help out you know where to find me, come boys"

Yukio gasped "I will not leave without her"

Jess looked away "Rin… Yukio… please leave"

By that time River transformed in to a dragon, Yukio and Rin frowned at Jess "Please reconsider this, you don't have to stay with him…" Jetter said to her, Jess turned around and walked back to the doors, Lucifer smirked at them and followed her in.

River grabbed both the boys making them shout at her "Release us! NO JESS!" Yukio shouted has River took off into the sky with them.

Inside the helicarrier, Jess placed her head on the wall holding her chest, she felt horrible for doing what she had to do... There was nothing that could be done.

She jumped slightly has she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Lucifer. She frowned and looked away from him "You did what you had to do, it was the try thing"

Jess bite her lip "Right thing…? Tell me Lucifer, was it the try thing to do when you marked me…?" she sarcastically snapped back at him, he only chuckled back at her "I did what I had to do to show you, you are mine"

Jess moved away from him "well congrats on that, you fucken happy?" she walked away from him, heading back to her daughter's room.

Couple of hours later and the sun was down, it was night. 8pm and the girls were already asleep in their beds, Jess sat on the chair her head in her hands. She heard the door slowly opened, has light shinned in the room, she looked it was Lucifer. She glared at him "What do you want?" she whispered to him "I meant what I said earlier, I want you to join me tonight in my room. The girls are fine here" Jess frowned but stood up and walked over to him pushing him out of the way then closing the door behind her, she stood in the hall way with him, he smirked at her reaching down and held her hand. She blushed then glared.

He pulled her over to his room, opening it. He pulled in her closing the door with a click, locking it.

She looked around has there was a sit of black paid girl boxer shorts and a white tank top with fresh black undies.

She walked over to it "you got me some clothes...?" Lucifer smiled at her "Of course, you can't sleep in that can you?" he said starting to take off his uniform, she quickly looked away but did start undressing.

Once in only her undies, she reached for her new pair but only to be stopped by Lucifer. She blinked at him, he was naked.

She blushed "What… What are you doing?"

"what do you think?" he smirked at her pulling her towards to the bed, then pushing her down gently, she gasped "wait!... I'm not in the mood" she glared at him, he chuckled leaning over her quickly "but I'm" leaning down he connected his lips with hers, her eyes widen and was trying to pushing off beck he didn't budge.

Somehow she moaned in the kiss and her arms gently reached up and she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Leaning more into her, Lucifer started to slowly rub against her while kissing her. She gasped slightly, her mouth gaped open, Lucifer took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Twirling his tongue with hers, and rub against her gently. A moan escape from her throat, Lucifer smirked and sat back up looking down at his bride. She panted slightly her eyes were closed and her face flushed.

He ran his fingers alongside her hips, up with her boobs, he cupped them gently making her moan softly, he leaned down moving one of his hands began to suck on her right nipple.

Jess's fingers were back in Lucifer's hair, she moaned a little loudly this time "Stop…..." she moaned out.

He smirked against her chest, reaching his free hand down her tummy her underwear line, her eyes widen has her hand slipped under her underwear, she could feel his fingers rubbing her clit. She bites her lip hiding back a moan, her head arched back. She started to panting slightly has he working on her lip with his fingers.

He smiled 'she is smooth like before, no hair' "So smooth and soft" he said against her chest licking her, she couldn't help but to let out the moan "Ahh…." She gave in the pleasure has Lucifer started to finger her slowly.

He leaned up hosting himself up with her elbow looking her face, she was moaning so softly with a flush face has he was fingering her.

He leaned up and started French kiss her, she gave couldn't help but to kiss him back.

She moaned in the kiss, never taking her fingers out his blonde hair.

She started moan loudly has he fingered her with three fingers know and rather going fast, she pulled him down holding him moaning loudly, he was grunting with the pleasure, he could tell she was gonna have an orgasm any minute.

Her legs squeezed his arm has she cummed on his fingers, moaning with a husky voice, her legs open slowly has Lucifer removed his fingers form her and pulled away. He sat up, grabbed her underwear and pulling them off of her.

She laid there panting, she looked at him with a flush, she knew what was coming next. Her eyes drifted down and saw his big thick hard on, she gulped has she remembered the first time he forced that into her.

Yukio was big but not big has Lucifer…

Lucifer reached over to the table, opening the drawer taking out a bottle of lube, Jess's looked stunned he would even have lube.

Leaning's back over, he opened the bottle squeezing some on his fingers the tossing it back on the table, He started robbing the lube on his hard on. Jess just laid there watching him, when he was down he she couldn't help but to open her legs for him. He saw her do this and he smirked down at her, leaning down slightly he positioned at her entrance, she bites her lip has he pushed in slowly, thank god it was lubed this time. It went in perfectly smooth.

She moaned, Lucifer moaned also has he pushed move into her, leaning down at her his elbows balanced him. He was completely inside, he bared his face into the crook of Jess neck. Her fingers where in his hair again gripping his hair softly.

"Lucifer… move…" she whispered in his ear, he listened has he moved slowly, romantic even.

She moaned each gentle thrust he was giving her, her legs wrapped around his waist, Lucifer moaned softly has he began to thrust harder but it was still slow.

She gasped with a moan "Oh my… Lucifer…." He moaned "Jess…." His thrust was still hard but slow, her hips were pushing back into his thrust with pure pleasure.

Both were moaning, at a point Lucifer leaned back up with Jess's legs over his shoulder holding her hips tightly thrusting into her hard but slow.

Her fingers gripped the sheets tight and moaned with every thrust he was doing, with a couple more of thrust he moved her legs back down and started thrust a little faster making Jess hand come up her face covering her month, it felt so good. Better than the first time, this wasn't just fucking, she could feel it was love making. The bond between her and Yukio was breaking has she lay there doing this with Lucifer.

She couldn't help but accept this what was happening to her, Lucifer won.

Lucifer grunted with a moan thrusting in her faster and harder, Jess reach up pulling his down kissing him. He kissed her back thrusting faster and harder. They were like for a good 2 minutes has she had another orgasm, coming all over Lucifer's hard cock.

Lucifer switch positions again where he was laying down and she was on top of him, not inside of her he gently rubbed her hips, she looked down at him "Ride me my love…" her eyes widen has the word love escape from his mouth.

Jess moved her hips up a little has Lucifer help pointed himself for her, she felt the tip of his cock against her vagina… she slowly slid down on it, it went into easily she moaned has it was all the way inside her. It was so deep it was kissing her womb.

She bites her lip moaning, her hips shaking, Lucifer could tell she was gonna cum by just sitting on his cock. He smirked and pushed forward with hips making her gasp has her hips moved up slightly making him thrust into her slowly.

She moaned "so good….. Right there there..." she couldn't help but to push back down on his making him moan with her, she soon began to bounce on his hard cock fast and hard.

He held her hands, fingers intertwine with each other has bounced on top of him. He couldn't help but sat with her on his lap bouncing, soon has he was sitting with her, her arms wrapped around him lovely, he held her too.

Her bouncing turned into a hard grinding, his hands moved down her back to her butt cupping both cheeks then smacking both making her moan.

He smirked has he quickly switched their positions again, she was again on her back and him on top of her, both were hugging each other has he was thrusting hard and fast into, so hard the sound of skin slapping against each other echoed through the out the room.

Both moaned for each other, has the thrusts were nothing but pure pleasure and love.

Lucifer could feel himself about cum, he moaned with a hard thrust "Jess. I'm gonna cum..."

Jess held on to him "Cum in me…." She moaned in his ear, making him moan and thrust with five hard thrusts coming hard into her, making her cum with him.

Still Cumming in her, he did two more hard thrusts making her moan softly, he grunted out a moaning, laying there still each other's arms, Jess ran her fingers through his hair, both were panting deeply.

Lucifer leaned up slightly looking down at his lover, she was had a small sweet smile on her face. His heart thumped with joy, he leaned down kissing her, she kissed him back.

Pulling out of her, Jess frowned from feeling empty.

Lucifer laid beside her panting, Jess rolled over to her side her side head on his chest, cuddling up next to him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Is it me or was that…. Different from before…?" Jess softly asked, Lucifer smiled "It was love, you are now mine. Soon to be my queen"

Jess frowned 'demons don't love…'

"you just want me for my blood for your psycho father and make me your breeding tool"

Lucifer sighed looking down at her, she was frowning "That's a lie, I do have feelings for you Jess. Demons can love"

Jess sat up "No! if you did so called love me, you couldn't have kidnapped me" she snapped at him, never looking at him she hugged her knees

Lucifer frowned "I only want you by myside, that's what I did. I make have acted cruel but I did what I needed to get you by me"

Jess shook, she was crying "You took me from my family… Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Do you have any idea how Autumn and Amy feel? You took them from their family"

Lucifer bite his lip "I'm there family too" she laughed "you may be Amy's father but Yukio has there since her birth! He raised her!" she snapped making Lucifer pull her to him, the look on his face was pure pissed off look.

She gulped "and who's fault is it that I missed my own daughter's birth? And was not there when she was growing up?"

Jess frowned and looked away "You left me with no choice after what you did to me…" she softly said to him, she the gasped has he held her gently "I'm sorry…."

She couldn't believe it Lucifer the king of light was saying sorry to her, Jess couldn't help but to help him back "Lucifer… I will accept this being here with you, has long has you stop with this the evil you are doing for your father…. I can't stand by and watch has you bring Satan back to this world, it will destroy everything! Do you really want your daughter or future children see the evil what lies in their grandfather….?" 'Wait did I just said future children….?'

Lucifer held her closer to him "but he is my father…." "That makes it even more to understand what he is like…." Jess said to him softly, Lucifer sighed "Very well I will do what you asked, I will stop the trails with the ten tails"

Jess's eyes widen "Ten tails….? Are you stupid?" Lucifer chuckled "I must be" Jess sighed "I need a shower…" Lucifer smiled "Then let's take a shower together" Jess flushed but smiled "Alright"

In the morning, Amy was the first one to wake up. Autumn was still sleeping, she smiled looking over to the bathroom area. She got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom going pee.

Autumn hearing the toilet flush, she sat up with a sleep look on her face has Amy walked out of the bathroom, Amy saw her sister up "Morning sister" Autumn gave her a sleepy smile but laid back down and feel asleep again. Amy chuckled, she then noticed her mother wasn't even in the room. "Moms gone…" Amy walked over to the door of the room that lead out to the hallway, she opened it stepping out of the hallway closing the door quietly behind her. She was in the hall way.

He looked to her left the door down from there's were her 'father's' she walked over to the door, knocked on it once. He could hear footsteps right away.

The door opened, Lucifer was looking down at her. He was in his uniform, Amy looked up at him blinking "Where's mom….?"

Lucifer smiled down at his daughter "sleeping, let her sleep" he moved out of the room making Amy back up. Lucifer closed the door behind him.

Amy huffed "whatever" she turned on her heel was about to walk away but Lucifer stopped her "Amy" she froze, she turned her head to him "What…?" "Walk with me" he held out his hand to his daughter, Amy looked nerves more than anything "But I haven't taken a shower or even change… plus I gotta wake up sister and head down for breakfast"

Lucifer smiled at his daughter's cuteness, she was trying to avoid spending time with him "Of course, wake up your sister get yourself two ready I will be waiting for you two out here, hurry up"

Amy flushed but turned around heading back to her and her sisters room, opening it she quickly stepped in and closed it behind her, leaning her back against it bite her lip, she didn't want to take a walk with her 'father'.

"Amy?" Amy looked up, Autumn was already up. Amy frowned "morning sister, lets both get in the shower then get ready" Autumn blinked at her sister "did mom tell us to get ready?" Amy looked away "No… my father did…" Autumn then frowned "I guess we have to do what he says, where is mom anyway?"

"She's in that man's room sleeping…" Amy softly said moving away from the door heading towards the bathroom, Autumn followed her sister.

Lucifer leaned against the wall next to the girl's door, waiting for about half an hour know. The sound of the door made him smile, both girls walked out of the room wearing the same cloths has before. Lucifer leaned off the wall and looked over to the girls who stood there staring at him. Lucifer smiled "Follow me" Lucifer turned to his right walking away from them, the girls frowned but followed behind him with their arms linked together.

The girls followed him throughout the ship, passing the lab and passing some other rooms. Then up a set of stairs, that lead to the control room. Stepping in, his subordinates right away saluted him "Morning Commander" the all said to him "Morning everyone, my apologizes for being late, I was rather distracted know then, are location?"

"we are near Australia" one of his subordinates said from a station, the girls gasp slightly "Did he say Australia…?" Autumn whispered to her sister, Amy nodded to her.

Lucifer stood there with a smile "Good, the nearest city?"

"Near Peth, Commander"

"Ah set a course to Sydney" Lucifer said making his subordinates blink at him, the female subordinate walked over "Sir I thought we were going to get the" Lucifer interrupted her "if you haven't noticed, Jess and the girls came here with nothing. No clothes or personal belongings, I would like to take them shopping, is it that a crime to take care of my family?" Lucifer said slowly but it was a deadly tone making the girls back away from a little.

His subordinates shook their heads to him "No Commander"

Lucifer kept his blank "If you excuse me, I'm gonna take the girls to get something to eat" then he looked at the girl subordinate "You are in charge, let me know when we get to Sydney" Lucifer said turning around to the girls looking at him, he smiled at them making the deadly tone disappear "Come girls, let's get you something to eat" The girls only nodded and walked with him to the cafeteria.

It didn't take them that long to reach the Cafeteria, once inside the three of them eyes widen when they see Jess looking around the room with a panic in her eyes, the girls bite their lips "Mom!" the both shouted running towards her, Jess turned around quickly seeing her girls running towards "There you two are!" she hugged them tight has they reached her "Where were you two?"

Autumn first spoke "With him" pointing at Lucifer, Jess looked at Lucifer who was already next to them, Jess glared at him then looked at the girls smiling "Did you get something to eat?"

The girls shook their heads "Alright go get your meals and find a spot while I talk to Lucifer" the girls smiled at her and took off to the counter area.

Jess sharply turned her head to him "Where did you take them?" Lucifer had a blank look on his face "to my control room" Jess crossed her arms "Why?"

"I wanted them to let you sleep, so I told them to follow me until you woke up, we are near Australia, I set a course to Sydney" Jess blinked at him "Why…?" Lucifer then smiled at him "Shopping, you must be hungry let's get something to eat" Jess flushed but turned around towards the counter, walking over to it, her girls were already packing their trays. Jess smiled picking a try "What is good?" the girls smiled at her "The French toast and bacon!" Amy giggled, Jess smiled "Very well, I shell get the same"

After breakfast, they were near Sydney. Landing on the ocean far off in the distance, Lucifer end up changing his clothes, inside of wearing his uniform he wore, black skinny jeans with a dark faded teal color v-neck shirt has with light charcoal color cardigan with black converse.

Jess made him to be honest, Lucifer walked down to the holding area where his storage was, to Jess's surprisement there was a Luxury yacht in here, the storage bay was huge and surprised that the ship would even lift off with this yacht in here. The back of the storage bay opened to the ocean.

People were already putting the yacht out into the ocean, Jess crossed her arms "How do you even lift off with that in here? It must be really heavy"

Lucifer smirked "a weight spell, a spell to reduce the weight of an item or object. But of course have to remove the spell once it's on water"

Jess blinked at this "a weight reducing spell? Wow good thinking..." Jess looked over to her girls were staring at it with widen eyes "Wow that so big! I never been on a one before…" Autumn said with awe.

Amy nodded to her sister "Yeah, why a yacht though?" Lucifer walked over to the water has the they finished putting the yacht in the ocean, the girls and Jess followed him "it's the only one I have" Lucifer said "Nothing but the best"

The Yacht was gorgeous known the less, and big. "is a luxury yacht it measures 40.25m (132.1 feet) in length and is able to accommodate up to 10 guests in 5 luxury cabins'" Lucifer said taking a step in the back deck, he had his hand out, Jess blinked but took his hand and stepped on, both Lucifer and Jess held their hands out to the girls, Amy did take her fathers and Autumn took her mothers.

Once on, Lucifer turned his head has one of his subordinates shouted for him, it was the female one "Commander, I would wish to company you and the girls to Sydney, I shell navigate there" Lucifer had a blank face on him "No, stay here. I already have someone for the helm and servants, go back to the bridge I shall return later tonight" Lucifer turned around walking up the stairs, Jess blinked at her but turned around to follow Lucifer.

The girls looked at the woman who didn't look to happy, she was glaring.

Amy glared back at and stuck her tongue at her to just tease, the woman's eyes widen "Why you little…."

The yacht started up and started to move, the girls looked surprised but giggled and ran up the steps.

Walking up they reached the top has a great view of the ocean was in front of them, they can see land off in the distance.

Jess was standing next to Lucifer, the girls notices their mother was more relaxed then before when they were forced by Lucifer. Amy frowned "Mother…?" Jess turned around, Lucifer also looked behind them, Amy and Autumn were frowning both at them

Jess frowned "What's wrong…? Girls you okay? You getting sea sick?" They both shook their heads "No mother… it's just that you look so happy… why? Don't you miss uncle Yukio and Rin?" Amy asked.

Lucifer frowned looking away, Jess sighed "Of course I do hunny but we can't go back"

Autumn bite her lip "Why not?! Because he said so?" Autumn pointed at Lucifer, who didn't even look back towards them, in a way he did start to feel bad for forcing jess and the girls to come with him, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Jess and now he has her.

Jess crossed her arms "Girls enough, enjoy his hospitality, he's taking us to Sydney, Australia for shopping and spending time with us"

"Mother… are you happy with him?" Amy glared at her father, Jess turned to Lucifer who end up looking at her. Jess bite her lip; does she feel happy with him? She does miss Yukio and Rin, she was happy with Yukio until Lucifer showed up and forced her to follow him with the girls.

Then the mark on her, she really can't get away from him, in a way she was sort of happy with him, I mean Lucifer does seem to care about her a lot, even making her his bride which she was stunned by but couldn't turn it down because Lucifer already fully marked her. She could feel Lucifer would do anything to protect her and the girls.

Jess sighed and then looked at the girls where were watching her closely, Jess had a small smile and nodded to her girls who gasped slightly "Yes I'm happy with your father Amy"

Amy looked down at the floor "Will we ever even see Yukio and Rin again? I mean Yukio is Autumn's father… you just can't keep Autumn from him because of him"

Jess frowned "I know, maybe if you two talk to Lucifer about it" Jess glanced over to Lucifer who just stood there looking at them.

Lucifer end up sighing "Very well I promise to get on it when we get back shopping…" The girls seem to smile at him, Jess looked shock but reached over to him hugging him "Thank you" she whispered, Lucifer blinked but hugged her back "just visits no running off with him… you are my soon to be queen"

Jess's girls gasped at this "M-Mother…? You and father are engaged?!" Amy gasped at them, Jess let go of Lucifer and nodded to her "yes… he marked me, that's what demons do when they find their other half or just something they want…." Jess whispered the last part but the girls end up hearing her.

"Did he force it on you or are you his other half…?" Amy watched her mother's face closely there was a hint of a frown but Jess smiled "No, I'm Lucifer's other half"

Autumn frowned "But what about dad…?" Jess kneeled down to her girls "listen to me, Lucifer and Yukio were both my other half but Lucifer was more my other half then Yukio so it made it stronger then Yukio's, you remember the lessons of magical bonding?"

The girls nodded to her "Yes" Jess smiled again "It's like that okay? So please try to understand" Autumn took a step towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her hugging her "Okay mother anything for you" Autumn backed up, Amy looked at her mother but did the same thing hugged her "I will believe this for now" she whispered to her mother, Jess chuckled _'she's too smart for her own good' _

Jess stood back up and looked at Lucifer who just smiled at her, Jess say at the corner of her eyes dolphins off in the distance "Girls look" she pointed behind Lucifer, they both looked and gasped with smiled and rushed over to the edge of the top balcony "Wow! Dolphins!" Jess giggled "They love dolphins" Lucifer turned his head and saw them off in the distance jumping out of the water, then turned his head to Jess reaching out his hand holding her hand, she blushed "come with me, let's leave the girls up here. We have an hour to reach Sydney" Jess blinked at him but nodded to him and walked him down the steps to a lower level, hiding inside, they walked into a large living area.

Lucifer guided her over to the couch, there was a servant over the bar area of the Livingroom, Lucifer snapped his fingers has the servant nodded to him and he started to making something.

Jess sat down and Lucifer sat down next to her, Jess looked around.

The couch was comfortable, "Sir" Lucifer and Jess turned their heads and other servant popped in the room "We will reach Sydney in half an hour" Lucifer nodded "Very well thank you, you may leave" Lucifer turned his head away, the man bowed to Lucifer and walked away.

Jess sighed "why the servants…?" Lucifer smiled at her "because" Jess just shook her head with a smile and then turned her heads has the girls came in the room giggling "mom it was so cool!" Autumn killed, Amy nodded "Yes mother, why didn't you stay with us?"

Jess smiled at her girls "Lucifer brought me down here, in a half hour we will reach Sydney"

The girls then noticed the TV "omg this TV is huge! Does it work?" Autumn asked, Lucifer smiled reaching over to the TV remote, pushed the button and the TV clicked on going on the news channel first.

"put on Cartoon network for them" Jess said, the girls giggled and hopped on the couch, Lucifer clicked through the channels and end up finding it.

The girls smiled has the amazing world of gumball was on, Jess smiled and laid back in the couch. Lucifer sat down next to her has a servant walked over with a tray of cold drinks "Some lemonades" the girls giggled "thank you!" the two their glasses and started to sip some of the lemonade.

Jess smiled and took her's taking a sip "mhmm pretty good" Lucifer chuckled and kissed her temple "See isn't this better?" Jess flushed and sighed slightly "just make your promise with Autumn real that she can see her father" Lucifer closes his eyes "I know"


End file.
